


I Still Love You, But I Still Hate You

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Series: Addicting Love [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Break Up, Divorce (maybe), Dysfunctional Relationships, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modeling, Past Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick are now even more fucked up. Pete is trying to get off the drugs and not being able to get over Patrick. Meanwhile Patrick is working on music and trying to get over Pete. What happens between the two? Will the stay separated or will they end up connecting again. Sequel to Never Meant For This To Happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pete woke up to a sound of a beep noise. He went to lift his right hand to rub his eye but was stopped by a piece of metal digging into his wrist. 

"What the fuck?" He said with a raspy voice. He looked to see his hand was handcuffed to the bed. He then noticed the IV in his arm and the heart monitor by him. 

"I wouldn't move so much if I was you" Pete turned to the voice to see a Gabe. 

"What's going on? Why am I in the hospital?" Pete asked.

"The cops got a call from a room by yours and Patrick's. They had to bust the door down and found you knocked out. You almost died from a overdose. Hayley is beyond pissed right now she's heading over here" Gabe explained.

"And I'm here" Pete looked towards the door to see a angry Hayley. Gabe got up and left since he didn't want to interfere with their conversation. "What the hell were you thinking?" 

"I don't know? Can I get this handcuff off?" Pete asked. 

"No cause you are arrested at the moment." 

"What the fuck! They can't arrest me!" Pete yelled pissed off.

"Yes they can Peter. You had a lot of illegal drugs on you. Where is Patrick by the way?" Hayley asked as she sat down in the uncomfortable chair.

"He's gone" Pete said looking at his left hand. 

"What do you mean he's gone?" She asked confused.

"I told him to leave. He's better off without me" 

"Is this you telling me you guys are separating" Pete just stayed quiet. "I thought you guys were doing good" 

"We fucking weren't! Okay! I got him hooked on all these drugs and he had so much potentially and I ruined him. I made him miserable" Pete yelled.

"Did he say he was miserable?" Hayley asked with a calm voice.

"No" Hayley made a face that pretty much said, 'you are so stupid' "Why did you make that face?" 

"Cause he didn't say he wasn't happy. Maybe he truly was happy with you. You can't just assume things, Peter." She stood up and start walking to the door. "I'm gonna try to get the cops off your back so you can get home" 

Pete laid there wondering if his publicist was right. Of course she was but he didn't want to admit it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick had finally gotten to Chicago and to his home. He walked in and headed to the bedroom and laid back on the bed. He knew he had no clothes at this house so he would have to stop at his mom's. 

He left the house and took the short journey to his mom's. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. 

"Patrick! How have you been dear?" She said hugging her son. 

"I've been so so. I just wanted to get a change of clothes" he told her. 

"Oh of course. Your clothes are still up in your room" he nodded and went upstairs to his childhood room. He went and quickly changed to the ripped jeans and red baggy shirt. He really did lose weight. 

He went back downstairs to see his mom in the living room. 

"I made you a sandwich dear. You left before I could give you it last time. Of course I made a new one for you"

"Thanks mom." He said as he sat down. 

"Is Pete okay? I heard he's in the hospital" she said.

"Um I don't really know what's going on" Patricia instantly knew something was wrong with her son. 

"What's wrong dear?" She asked with her motherly voice. 

"We broke up" Patrick said finally crying. She pulled Patrick into a hug and he just cried. 

"How did that happen dear? I thought you guys were doing good. Wait a minute!" She pulled him out of the hug and looked him in the eyes. "Was if cause of that Mikey guy?" 

"No mom. It's cause its been a year" 

"What? I'm completely confused. What do you mean it's been a year, Rick?" 

Patrick then started to explain everything to his mom. About how this was all fake. It was just for Pete to get publicity. About how he left Jason and how he got hooked on the drugs. About everything he did for Pete cause he ended up falling in love with him. How Pete pretend to love him back just so he can get sex. About the abuse. Everything. 

She just nodded and listen. Deep down she was furious. She couldn't understand why Pete would do that to her son. 

Patrick soon decided that he should go. He had to get back to LA to get his things. Now that he knew Pete was in the hospital he wouldn't have to deal with seeing him. 

*Time Skip*  
Patrick landed in LA and took the trip to his now old home. He used his key and walked into the empty house. He went up stairs and started packing. He went into the music room and started looking for his favorite records to take. 

Pete saw the car in his driveway and instantly knew who it was. He walked in and saw the few bags by the door. The day he was dreading came sooner then he thought. 

He went up stairs and he heard music. It sounded familiar. He can easily play the bass line. He knew it was the song they had performed together. He looked into the room to see Patrick just sitting there listening. 

He looked so perfect to Pete with the light hitting him just right. He just looked so concentrate on the music. He also looked thoughtful.  
"What are you thinking about?" Pete said causing Patrick to look towards him.

"Nothing that you should care about" he stopped the music and started to log out of the computer. "Not like you ever cared" he said as he started packing his laptop. 

"Don't say that Trick" 

"Why?" He turned around and face him. "It's true right? You never cared about me." 

Pete just stood there. "That's what I thought" he turned back to his laptop. "I mean of course it is. You said it to my fucking face practically. What was the words exactly? Oh wait I remember. I was nothing but a warm mouth to you." 

While Patrick was rambling, Pete walked towards him without him knowing. He put his hand on his hips and ghostly put his lips on Patrick's neck. Patrick froze and let Pete kiss his neck. 

"Not true. Never was." Pete slowly moved one of his hands into the front of Patrick's pants. "Actually maybe it was slightly true. You have a lovely mouth" 

Patrick gasped at the feeling of Pete's hand wrapping around his dick. He found himself leaning back against Pete as he started moving his hand. 

"You are such a fucking asshole" Patrick gasped out. 

"You love me" Pete whispered in his ear. 

"The question is do you love me?" Patrick asked. Pete just kept moving his hand. Patrick was done. 

"Stop" Patrick said. Of course Pete didn't. "Knock it the fuck off!" Patrick roughly pulled Pete's hand out of his pants. 

"I'm not doing this anymore Peter!" 

"Why not? I mean obviously you want to cause you're fucking hard right now" 

"I don't want to have sex with someone who doesn't love me! That's fucking why not!" Patrick yelled. 

"You did it for a fucking year" Pete said with a smirk. 

Patrick pretty much marched up to him and slapped him really hard. 

"You are such an asshole. You always have lead me on. Maybe that's why Ashley and Mikey left you. All due to the fact that you don't love anyone. Just yourself." 

He was walking away when Pete grabbed his arm. "Were you miserable with me?" 

Patrick looked into Pete's eyes just to be sure he was being for real. "I was never miserable with you, Peter." He paused not sure if he should continue. He decides that he will. 

"I was happy and I was living my life for once. I felt loved like I've never been loved before. You honestly were the first drug I've ever took. You became my addiction. I thought it was the same feeling for you, but it wasn't. It was any other day for Pete Wentz." 

Patrick gave him a sad smile while Pete just stared at him. At the face he knows he loves. The face that he knew he wanted to see forever. That'll never happen though cause he didn't want hurt him anymore. 

Patrick kissed his check and then grabbed his laptop case. He went downstairs and stopped at the table by the door. He put his key to the house there and slide the engagement and wedding ring off his finger. He put them next to the keys and walked out the house with his bags.


	2. Being Away From You Is Good And Bad

Pete had woken up at way past noon. He reached to the left side of the bed expecting to feel the warm body he normally does, but felt nothing. All he got was a handful of sheets. He groaned and pulled the sheets over his head. 

He hates this. He hates everything and everyone right now. He really just wanted to die, but that would get him no were. He decide to just stay in bed for the day.

~~~~~~~~~

Patrick had gotten home and started to put his clothes back in his closet. Once done with that he put all his records away. He was lucky enough to have his instruments here. Pete had insisted when they moved to LA that he would get new instruments for their new home. 

After he finishes that he truly had nothing to do except sit around. He then decided maybe he should talk to some friends. He grabbed his phone and went through his contacts. Who can he call that is in Chicago at the time? He then came across William Beckett's number. 

He was about 100% sure he was still in Chicago. They had went to high school together and hardly talked up until college. It was even more weird when he started dating Gabe who is best friends with Pete. They started going out after they met at the wedding so it really wasn't all that weird. 

Patrick decided to just settle with him and texted him a simple hey.   
From: Beckett: Hey dude! Long time no hear. How you been? Haven't seen you since that rad wedding.

Patrick simply respond with good and sent him his address so they can talk. Patrick decided to check his fridge to see nothing in it. He sighed and just went back to the living to watch some TV. 

Soon the doorbell rang so he went to answer it. There stood his good friend Bill. 

"Hey man!" Bill said a he pulled Patrick into a hug. 

"Hey! God you look so different. Of course a good different" Patrick said after pulling out of the hug. Bill had his hair up in a bun and he was dressed nicer then he remembers. 

"Thanks man. Love your place" he said after walking in. 

"Thanks. Haven't really been here for a year cause of-" 

"You don't have to explain Patrick. Gabe told me. Well he had to I mean he got a phone call at 3 in the morning from the hospital saying Pete was in their. Then he called me once he got to LA all the shit Pete told him"  

"Um, that makes my job easier" Patrick moved to sit on the couch and Bill followed. "What was Pete admitted for exactly?" 

Bill gave him a sad smile before answering the question. "He had over dosed on heroin, cocaine, and LSD. Luckily they found him in time" 

"Fuck. I married an idiot" Patrick said then laughing causing Bill to join in.

"Can't believe I fell in love with that idiot" 

"He's a fucking asshole for what he did though" Bill said. Patrick knew he was talking about their fight. 

"Yeah. I just feel like...Do you think if I didn't become what he wanted that we could of worked?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know" Bill said thinking. "I mean I don't know Pete that much on a personal level. Not how Gabe or even you know him. But from what I hear he's difficult. I think either route you went with you guys wouldn't have made it. At least not for long." 

"I just.. I feel stupid. You know? I was ready for the worst before the um" Patrick was trying to find the right word. "Damage was done."

"I mean I force myself into a somewhat of a dimension that I lost sight of myself. If I would've forced my heart, my ears, my mind and even my eyes to just get in line maybe I would've found something real within our relationship. Not a fantasy with him that was so divine."

"Dude. All this confusion and anger from inside caused you to pretty much spit out lyrics. Maybe that's what you should do. You know to get over Pete. At least you can try." 

"Yeah maybe I should. Do you wanna help me out?" Patrick asked. 

"Fuck yeah I'll help" And that's how the two friends started working on lyrics and making music. 

*Week Later*   
Pete had stopped doing the drugs pretty much. He still smoke weed so it wasn't that bad. He had got an invite to a party for the up coming fashion show that Gerard was having. His clothing line was doing so good that he had enough money to do a second line. 

He had got dressed in a what people would call a rocker look. He felt model like so he settled with the outfit.

He arrived and as usual camera's were flashing when he got out the car. They were yelling questions and of course the ones that hurt was the ones about Patrick. 

He finally go in and head towards Gerard and Frank to congratulate them. He knew the two probably hate him put he was still gonna respect the party hosts. 

"Hey guys" he said once he was by them. 

"Hey idiot" Frank said. He was pissed off at him, but Gerard had told him to be nice. 

"Congrats on the new clothing line" Pete said with a smile.

"Thanks man. Feel free to stay as long as you want" they left and Pete decided to head to the bar. 

He ordered a glass of straight vodka and drank majority of it at once. 

"Hey hot stuff" Pete turned expecting to see Patrick, but he got Meagan instead. 

"Hey MJ" Pete said turning back to his drink. 

"Wow you haven't called me that since we had that huge fight" she said. 

"Yeah. So what do you want?" 

"Just wanted to say you look nice. Look like you belong here with these models" she said as she got closer to him. 

"Thanks. If that's all you have to say you can go-"

Meagan cut him off by kissing him. He was hesitate to kiss back but soon did. It wasn't the same though. She wasn't Patrick. Patrick's lips weren't against his. Instead it was Meagan's lips that tasted like strawberries. 

He broke the kiss and she giggled. She then walked away. He shook his head and kept drinking. 

By the end of the night he had drank three cups of vodka. Then Meagan came back over beyond drunk. 

"Heyyyy! Petey we should totally fuck! I mean is always loved you since I met you!" She slurred out.   
"Okay. You need to get home" he said as he helped her stay standing.

"Take me home so you can fuck me" she said the giggled. 

"No, MJ. I'm married remember." 

"No your not silly. Gee told me you guys split" she said.

"It's complicated" Pete said as he put his hand out to get a cab. "Alright get in the cab" he helped her get in and closed the door. He had gave the cab driver Meagan's address and gave him the money for the trip. 

He felt that it was time for himself to get home so he drove back home. He went up to his bed and laid down in the sheets that slightly still smelled like Patrick.

He grabbed his phone and opened up Instagram. He went to his profile and went through his posts. The last one was of course of him and Patrick. It was a video of the two. Pete was looking at the camera and Patrick was kissing his cheek. He kept scrolling down and smiling at each picture. He fell asleep thinking about how he wanted Patrick really badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like. Comment your opinion or just if you want to talk. I'm gonna be updating alot since I'm not in school anymore. Love you guys


	3. The Tapes

Pete woke up alone again. He hated it so much. He grabbed his phone and saw he got a text. 

From: MJ: Hey. Thank you for last night. I'm so sorry about making a move on you. I hope we can move past this and be friends again. BTW this designer I'm modeling for needs another guy so if you're interested here's the address. Be there in two days to try out. 

He texted her a quick thanks and said they should hang out soon. 

He had went downstairs and just sat on the couch. He saw that the camera was right next to him and he really didn't want to watch it, but he wanted to see Patrick again. He went back upstairs and connected it to his computer. 

The first few minutes was when Pete was skating and Patrick was saying behind the camera to slow down. The rest was of them doing drugs and laughing. One point it was just them having sex. The end was the last thing they filmed together. They were in LA and Frank took the camera and started filming them walking around the street. Then it went black. 

He decided he didn't want the footage so he got a shoe box and put the camera in it as well as the tapes. He decided he should put a letter too so he got a piece of paper and started writing. He folded the paper nicely and placed it in the box. 

He put the lid on and got dressed. He drove to the closest post office and mailed the box to Patrick. He got a box of pizza on his way home and sat alone in silence. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick was the music room putting some finishing touches to the few tracks they have done. Patrick was actually really proud of himself. Maybe he was just more proud of the songs he had done.

"Hey bro" Bill said coming into the room. "Um you have a package. It was by the door when I got here so I just brought it in" Patrick turned around in the swirly chair he was sitting in and grabbed the book. 

It was a decent size book and it didn't have a sender's address which he found very strange. He grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk and started opening it. 

Inside was simply just a shoebox. He grabbed the box and looked at it with confusion. He took off the lid to see a camera and tapes next to it. He instantly knew why there was no sender's address. He didn't need to know who sent it cause he already knew. 

He was gonna just put the box under the desk where he'll forget about it, but then he saw a piece of paper in the box. He grabbed it and started reading it.

Dear Patrick,  
It's been a week and three days since I've seen you. Since I've been walking solo I've been dreaming of you coming back home. I want you to come back to a good life with me where we'll lose all those hazy love lies. I've been kicking stones without you. I can't pick up the phone without you. I'm honestly a little bit lost without you. I can't be on my own without you cause I'm lost without you. The sadness is making me cold and you're not here to warm me up. What I'm trying to say Trick is that I miss you. I miss you so fucking much. I just want you back, but you don't want to come back. So I'm sorry and I want you to be happy. I love you and I mean it. ~Pete

He didn't know what to think. First thought was that the letter was compete bullshit. Then the other thought was to forgive. 

"Hey Bill" Patrick called out. Bill turned around from the keyboard to look at Patrick.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I think it's time to go to LA"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short. Next chapter should be longer. So Patrick is heading back to LA and Pete got a job offer from Meagan. So a lot is happening. Working on my other fics so those should e updated too. Love you guys and comment any ideas you have.


	4. Welcome Back....I Guess

Pete had decided to check out this job Meagan had messaged him about. He got dressed in a button up and skinny jeans. He decided to wear his combat boots rather than his converses. He looked up the address to see that it was close to Decay so he call his assistant.

"Hello, Mr. Wentz" his assistant said. 

"Hey. Um I just wanted to call to check in" Pete said. 

"Um pretty good. The new producer is working with Gym Class Hero's fight now" Pete had to find a whole new producer since Patrick left. He was just some random guy that Gabe had requested. 

"Alright. I might stop by later on. Not fully sure" he said.

"Alright. Goodbye" Pete kept driving and finally got to the building. He walked in to the reception desk. 

"Hi. A friend told me about an opening for a male model spot" he said taking off his sunglasses. 

"Oh yes. Meagan told us. Just got up to the third floor and to the office at the very end. 

Pete nodded and did as she said. He met with the designer chick and just talked. He then had tried some of her clothes he had there and modeled some. She then said she would give him a call in a few days. 

He left an decided he I'll go to Decay. He get some paper work done since Gym Class is leaving soon for tour. He walked in with his cup of coffee from Starbuck. 

"Um Mr. Wentz" his assistant called out before he can reach the elevator. "You have a potential client in your office" 

"Alright. Thank you" he went up and walked to his office. "Sorry for the wait. Had to go deal wi-" he stopped talking once the person turned around. "Patrick?"

"Hi. I'm Patrick Stump" he walked up to Pete to shake his hand but Pete just stared at his husband, ex husband, old lover. He didn't know what to classify him anymore. 

"Patrick, what are you doing here?" 

"Well I'm guessing Rachael told you" Patrick said a he went to sit on Pete's desk. Pete just looked at him confused. "Your assistant. God you don't even know her name" 

"I haven't really had time to learn everyone's names. So um potential client?" Pete asked as he went to sit in his chair. Patrick turned so he was facing him. 

"Yeah. So what you gonna offer?"   
Pete was really tempted to say something dirty like they use to do. Then decided otherwise. 

"Alright. I'll give you $3,000 to start off with production. I'll give you 50% royalties plus creativity for let's say a year" Pete said going full business like. 

"Okay. So where do I sign at then?" Patrick asked. 

"Um I'll have Rachael" Pete looked at Patrick to see if he got the name right and he nodded. "I'll have Rachael print it out.   
Meanwhile I'll like to hear you sing" 

Patrick gave him a look and said, "Are you being serious? You've heard me sing before Peter" 

"Yeah, but I want to hear you in the studio and perform something new" Pete said. 

"Fine. You're lucky I brought Bill and his friends" Patrick got off the desk and headed to the recording room where the guys are at. 

They quickly set up and Pete started setting up behind the soundboard. Bill wanted to film to post on their YouTube channel so he had a camera set up. 

Then they started playing. Of course Patrick took his breath away as usual. The whole time Patrick stared at him.

You got high off my devotion  
We caught as you crutch  
Black some sick of potion  
I was addicted to your touch  
Carried your weight the misplaced way  
Had the burden of hate  
The decadence of decay

I still think of you  
And all the shit you put me through  
And I know you were wrong  
I still think of you  
And all the shit you put me through  
And I know now, I know you were wrong

You made pain your lover  
Infidelity not discrete  
I knew you found another  
How could I compete  
Abusive words cover me like dust  
I waited to know for sure  
You only give what was lost

I still think of you  
And all the shit you put me through  
And I know you were wrong  
I still think of you  
And all the shit you put me through  
And I know now, I know you were wrong

Dark clouds follow you around  
Your own worst enemy  
You only picked me up to bring me down  
Down, down, down, down

I still think of you  
And all the shit you put me through  
And I know you were wrong  
I still think of you  
And all the shit you put me through  
And I know now, I know you were wrong

Towards the end Patrick started to get more emotional. Pete can see that he was trying not to cry. 

They finished the song and Patrick came out of the recording room. Rachael had brought up the contract while they were playing the song so Pete put it on the little table. 

"You just have to sign right here" Patrick did and set the pen down. Pete nodded and took the paper. He started heading down the hall and got in the elevator. 

Right when the doors were closing a hand went between the doors. It was Patrick. He slowly walked in and just stared at Pete. 

"You were really good. Better than I remember" Pete said breaking the silence. 

"Thanks" was all Patrick could really say. 

"Great song. The guy who put you through all that shit is a real asshole" 

Patrick laughed and said, "Yeah. I hate him for doing that, but for some reason" he went over to the panel and pressed the stop button. "I can't help, but love the guy." 

Patrick walked over to Pete and leaned up to press his lips to Pete's. Pete instantly kissed back cause he missed his lips so much.   
Patrick started to deepen the kiss and Pete went and pressed Patrick against the elevator wall. Patrick moaned into his mouth and tangled his hand into Pete's hair. 

Pete took the risk and moved his hands down to squeeze Patrick's ass. Patrick broke the kiss and Pete moved to bite at Patrick's neck. He moaned and tilted his head to give Pete more room. 

"I love you. Fuck I love you so fucking much" Pete said as he grinded his hips into Patrick's. 

Patrick moaned one last time and then pushed Pete away. He moved so he wouldn't be trapped between Pete and the wall to go hit the stop button. The elevator started moving again and Patrick lean on the wall farthest from Pete.

"So that's it" Pete said as he stared at the top of the door.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked quietly. 

He moved and hit the stop causing Patrick to look at him confused. "Why did you do that?"   
"Cause I want to talk. I want to know why you just kissed me and now you're acting like nothing happened" Pete said.

"Because I just..." Patrick looked down at his shoes trying to figure out what to say. "I just needed that" 

"For what exactly?" Pete questioned.

"Needed to know that I'm making the right decision" he looked up at Pete.

"What did you decide then?" Pete really didn't want to ask, but he just had to.

"I think we need to stay apart" Patrick softly said looking back at his shoes.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Patrick didn't say anything. "Not even a couple minutes ago we were just making out and now you're saying we can't be together?" 

"Yeah that's exactly what happened" Patrick said looking up at Pete. 

"What the fuck did I do wrong?" Pete just wanted to know why all this had to happen.

"You said you loved me" 

"And! What do you expect me to say!?! I love you Patrick! I didn't fucking ask for this at all! You just had to make this happen!" 

"I did absolutely nothing Peter!" Patrick yelled back. "If anything you made us get in this situation!" 

"How?!? How the fuck is it my fault!?!" 

"You had to come to the bar I was playing gigs at! You just had to chose me to marry you! You had to be so fucking perfect! You had to fuck me! You had to lead me on all that fucking time to just dump me pretty much! You had to send me that footage of us and that fucking letter! You had to ruin my life!" 

Patrick had started crying at some point and he didn't even realize it. 

"I don't know what the fuck you want me to do, Patrick! I'm fucking sorry! Okay!?! I'm sorry I fucked your life up!?! I'm sorry that I'm making you fucking cry right now! I'm sorry that..." Pete stare at Patrick . "I'm sorry that I made you leave. I just thought..nevermind" 

He moved his hand to hit the stop button but Patrick stopped him. "You thought what?" 

Pete looked at Patrick's blue green eyes filled with tears. He just couldn't keep the reason hidden away forever. 

"I thought that if I let you go now you wouldn't leave me. I fell in love with you and that scared me to death. I didn't want me and you to become what me and Mikey had. I didn't want us to be broken" Patrick kept staring at Pete and blindly pressed the stop button. He then glanced and hit the 1st floor button. 

Once the doors opened Patrick grabbed Pete's hand and they walked out. Pete didn't know what was happening but he just let Patrick take him to his car. He had let go of his hand as he got into the drivers seat and Pete just got in the passengers seat. 

Pete didn't question where Patrick was driving to. He just hoped that Patrick forgave him and this is how he's showing it. Patrick pulled into their house they used to share and parked the car. 

Pete opened the door with his keys and they walked in. Patrick headed upstairs and Pete followed like a lost puppy. He truly did feel lost though. 

Patrick went into their bed room and went to their old dresser. He pulled out the drawer that they use to have their pants in and reached in the back of the empty slot. He pulled out a notebook. 

He just put it in Pete's hands and looked at him.

"What's this?" Pete looked at the book in his hand suspiciously. 

"One of the many song books I have hidden in this house" Patrick told him.

"That's why you brought me to the house? To show me your songbook?" 

"Yeah. Also I was starting to feel claustrophobic in that elevator" Pete smiled at that and put the book on top of the desk. 

"So that's it?" Patrick knew what that question actually meant. 

"I can't go through with it again Pete. I can't do what me and you did again" Patrick walked over to the window and looked out for the last time. 

Pete walked over to him and placed his hand on his hips. He kissed his temple and then moved to whisper in his ear. 

"One last time. Please" Patrick turned around to face Pete and looked in his hot whisky eyes. He nodded his head slowly telling Pete its okay. 

Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick. Patrick had his hands on Pete's chest, but slowly move them behind Pete's neck. 

Once the kiss got even more heated, Pete had lifted Patrick so he can wrap his legs around Pete's waist. He moved them to the bed with Pete on top of Patrick. They kept kissing and started to take each others clothes off. 

Pete started to kiss and bite at Patrick neck as he blindly got the lube from the bedside table. Pete start moving down kissing Patrick's chest. He pulled down Patrick's white panties and kissed his hipbone. 

He moved back up and kissed Patrick's now swollen red lips as he lubed up his fingers. He pressed one finger into Patrick and he groaned from the feeling.

"More" Patrick mumbled against Pete's lips. Pete listened and pressed a second finger into him. Patrick was moaning against Pete's mouth as he felt Pete's fingers pushing in and out of him. 

Pete soon pulled his fingers out and sat back so he can lube up his dick. Patrick sat up too and started to kiss at the thorn necklace tattoo. 

Pete soon push Patrick back down onto the bed and missed at his collar bone. He moved up and kiss Patrick's lips again as he push into Patrick's stretched hole. 

Patrick groan and broke the kiss. He had his hands tangled in Pete's hair again and had wrapped his legs around Pete's waist. 

Pete rested his forehead against Patrick's as he started to slowly thrust. Patrick was softly moaning as he tried to look into Pete's eyes. 

"I love you Patrick" Pete said. Patrick didn't say it back by flipped them so he was on top. 

He started to just grinding his hips rather than moving up and down. Pete groaned at the feeling as Patrick bit his lip and buried his head in the crook of Pete's neck. 

"Say it back" Pete softly said. 

"Shut up Peter" Patrick started to slowly lift himself off of Pete's dick and back down. Pete had put his hands on Patrick's hips as he did the movement. 

"Say it" Pete started to thrust his hips up causing him to go deeper in Patrick. 

"Ah fuck" Pete fully hit Patrick's prostate. He ached his back and moaned really loud. Pete flipped them over and just started thrusting really fast. 

"Say it" he growled animal like. 

"Fuck. Fuck. I love you. Fuck" Patrick was arching his back and moaning. Pete couldn't help but to make Patrick's pale neck full of hickeys. 

"I missed this so much." Pete nodded his head as Pete was gripping his hips really hard. 

"Fuck. I'm close" Patrick whined out. 

"Me too, baby" Pete moved his hand down and started to jerk Patrick off. Patrick moaned and spilled over Pete's hand. Pete groaned and came deep in Patrick. 

Pete pulled out and laid down next to Patrick. Pete put an arm around Patrick pulling him closer. Patrick rested his head against Pete's chest and enjoyed the moment. 

"Stay?" Pete asked. Patrick looked up at Pete so he continued talking. "Just for the night. I miss waking up next to you" 

Patrick nodded his head and laid his head back down. Pete kissed the top of Patrick's head before pulling the blankets over them. Pete closed his eyes hoping this wasn't a dream.


	5. Work

Pete woke up this time not alone. He had his arms wrapped around Patrick's waist. He was glad that Patrick actually stayed. He thought for sure he would of left during the night. 

Pete just stared at Patrick's sleeping face. He really did miss waking up to this. He moved some of the hair that was in Patrick's eyes. He was just so gorgeous that Pete can't believe he lost him. He truly is an idiot. 

Patrick slowly blinked his eyes open and decided to keep them closed. He pressed his face an Pete's chest and sighed. 

"How long were you staring at me?" Patrick mumbled out.

"Just a couple of minutes" Pete start to run his hand up and down Patrick back while the other was just tangled in his sex messy hair. 

"Last time you said that I found out it was an hour" 

"I believe it's been just a few minutes" Patrick lifted his head and kissed Pete. He then cuddled into Pete's chest again.

"I really don't want to leave" 

"Don't then" Pete said. 

"That's not our agreement, Peter" Patrick said as he started to untangle their legs so he can get out of the bed. 

"It's not like it's signed on paper" Pete said from the bed. Patrick put on his panties and gone to the bathroom. 

"I get that, but I'm not just crawling back to you" Patrick had came out and went to the closet. He forgot that none of his clothes where there so he just settled with Pete's clothes. 

"Yet you're wearing my clothes." Patrick just went to the bed and started crawling to Pete. "Now you are literally crawling towards me. Very sexy like might I add" 

"This changes nothing, Peter" he said as he straddled him. 

"You sure about that?" Pete asked challenging him. 

"Yeah. Now I have to go to work" Patrick kissed Pete real quickly before getting of Pete. 

"I need a ride since I left my car at Decay" Pete got out of bed and went to get dressed. 

Patrick rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed. "Hurry up then"

Pete quickly put on a random black shirt and skinny jeans. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and didn't even bother fixing his hair. He put on his combat boots and decided on not tying them since Patrick said to hurry.

They drove to the studio in silence. Pete was on his phone texting Rachael that he's heading over. She had informed him that Bill was already there and in the studio. 

Once there they both got in the elevator and they both pressed different floors. Patrick got off first on the second floor and headed to the recording room. 

"Hey Bill" he said once he got in. "And I don't know you" 

The other guy in the room was this pretty tall guy. He was about maybe 5'11 and had nice black hair. He had really nice green eyes and he was wearing a Bowie shirt that Patrick loved. 

"Oh I'm Shane. I'm gonna help you guys produce your EP and album" he said stand up and shaking Patrick's hand. 

"I'm uh Patrick" he couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous eyes. 

"Um do you happen to be Patrick Wentz as in Pete Wentz's husband?" Shane asked. 

"Yeah. It's actually Stump. It's kind of complicated with us right now" Patrick explained. 

"Hey Rick" Patrick turned to look at Bill. "Can we talk in the hallway?" Patrick nodded and they both head outside the room.   
"What's up, Beckett?" Patrick asked as he leaned against the wall. 

"Did you leave yesterday to be with Pete?" Bill straight up asked.

"Psh no" 

"No point in you lying cause" he tilted Patrick's head with his hand. "You have hickeys all on your neck" 

Patrick hit Bill's hand so he can look fully at him. "I could of been with anyone" 

"No cause Pete marks what's his" Bill said remembering what Gabe told him. 

"Fine! I was with Pete!" Patrick yelled not bothering on lying anymore. 

"What the fuck, Patrick! I thought you talked to him to end it" 

"I did. We agreed it was over. He just asked for one last time and of course I said sure cause its Pete" 

"I get that Rick, but I thought you were over him" Bill said confused. 

"I can't just stop loving him that fast. I mean.. You never had sex with the guy so you don't know how much you can miss it after awhile" 

"Really? Is he that great in bed?" Bill asked. 

"You have no idea. I mean I'm pretty sore and he didn't even go that rough like that one time" Patrick said thinking back to that one time in the hotel room. 

"Well just don't let it happen again man. Then you're just crawling back to him" Patrick nodded and they headed back in the room. 

"Hey. I have an idea for that one song we have the music done for" Patrick said once they were all about work.

"Alright. Go for it" Patrick went into the booth and start to do the bass of his idea. Then he went back and did the lyrics. 

"That was really good" Shane said once Patrick went back into the room. 

"Thanks. That means we have three songs done" Patrick said looking at Bill.

"Yeah and we just need to record Fantasy and we got four" 

"Alright let's get to work then" The three instantly started to get all the shit done.   
~~~~~~  
Pete had finished the paperwork for Gym Class Hero's and was going through their schedule to be sure nothing was wrong. He decided he should post on Decays social media accounts about signing Patrick.

He went through his phone looking for a good picture of Patrick to post. He found one of him and Patrick at a restaurant. Patrick had his head tilted and they both had their mouth open in a perfect circle like if they were shocked. He then typed up the caption.

@dcd2records: Happy to announce that the lovely @patrickstump had signed with us. His EP should be out soon. We'll keep you updated. 

He tagged him and Patrick in the picture and posted it. People were commenting asking about how their marriage is and how excited they are for the EP. 

He then decided that he will check on how Patrick and them are doing. He walked in to see that Bill and Patrick were in the recording booth recording the guitar and bass lines for the next song. 

"Hey Shane. How's everything going?" Pete asked as he stood by him.

"Pretty good. I believe this is their last song to finish the EP" Shane explained. 

"Damn. Patrick was always fast with music" Pete said smiling. 

"Yeah. He's really good. I can see why you married him" Shane said. When he first saw Patrick he didn't really strike him as Pete's type. He was expecting a super model or something. 

Patrick and Bill then came out of the room after setting their instruments down. Pete smiled at Patrick and Bill just glared at him slightly. 

"Alright so almost done with the last song. Just gotta do the drums and synths. Also the vocal work of course." Patrick informed Shane.

"I'm gonna set up the drum kit for ya" Bill said to Patrick.

"Thanks. I'll get the keyboard" Bill smiled at Patrick and went to the recording booth to do as he said he was going to. 

Patrick bent down to lift the keyboard and Pete noticed that Shane was full on checking out Patrick's ass as he bent down. Pete was looking at it before cause his jeans always looked nice on Patrick. His ass filled them in really good. He had every right to look cause that's his husband. Shane was just someone working for Pete which means..

"Trick" Patrick had the keyboard standing against the wall as he turned around. 

"What's up, Pete?" 

"Can we have a little chat in the hallway?" Patrick slowly nodded his head confused. As soon as they were in the corridor, Pete pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Patrick quickly pushed him off. 

"What the fuck was that?" Patrick questioned. 

"What? I can't kiss my husband?" Pete asked shrugging his shoulders. 

"We've been over this, Peter. It's over" 

'Time for plan B' Pete thought.

"So how you liking Shane?" Pete asked leaning against the opposite wall smirking. 

"He's really cool. He likes our stuff so far which is good. Plus he's wearing a Bowie vintage shirt. It's bouns points that he has such gorgeous eyes" 

"Hmm" Pete looked down at the floor before he continued talking. "Well he might not be working here for long" 

"What?" Patrick asked shocked. He felt like he was a really cool guy. 

"Yeah. I mean he's just distracting my clients" 

After Pete said that it all made sense to Patrick. Why he had kiss him and now saying he wanted to fire Shane. 

"Oh my god. You're jealous" Patrick said. 

"What? No" Pete denied. 

"Yes you are. Admit it" Patrick said poking his chest. 

"Fine. Okay. I'm jealous" Pete said. 

"Why?" Patrick asked confused. 

"Because" Pete walked up to Patrick and put his arms around his waist. "I love you and I don't like when people stare at someone I loves ass" 

Patrick just stared into Pete's eyes not sure what to say. He of course still loves Pete, but he can't just back out of his motive of getting over Pete. So he decided on just making Pete more jealous. 

"What if I like Shane staring at my ass?" Patrick said smirking. 

"Of course you would cause you love attention. Still though I don't want one of my employees looking at my husband" 

Patrick narrowed his eyes and Pete knew be was up to something. "How about if I dated him?" 

"You would never. He's not even your type" Pete said rolling his eyes. 

"And what's my type, Peter? Guys like you?" 

"Exactly. I mean Jason looked slightly like me" Pete said smirking. 

"Fine!" Patrick marched back into the room and Pete followed him quickly. 

"Hey Shane" he turned around to look at Patrick. "Do you want to go out sometime? Like a movie? Coffee? Quick fuck? Anything will work" 

"Um, you know your husband is right behind you right?" Shane asked slightly scared. He knew about Pete getting into fights thanks to Gabe. 

"Yeah. Our marriage is to shit. So yeah or no?" Patrick asked.

"Uh, yeah. We can go for coffee tomorrow" Shane said feeling slightly awkward. He's never accepted a date while that persons husband is right by them. 

Patrick turned to Pete and said, "Perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So Patrick is gonna go on that date in the next chapter and Pete would well..I don't know yet. Comment what you want Pete to do and anything else you guys want to talk about. Love you guys and thanks for reading.


	6. Just Crawl Back To Me

Patrick had decided to dress as nice, but casual as he can. He was excited to go on a date. Especially with Shane. 

He decided to just settle with his black skinny jeans, black plain T-shirt, and his red cardigan that he realized Pete had got him on their one month anniversary. 

He slipped on his boots and headed to the café that they were gonna meet at. He walked in to see Shane at a table in the corner. He walked over and Shane smiled once he saw him. 

"Hey" Shane said standing up and hugging Patrick.

"Hey." Patrick said as he went to sit down across from Shane. 

"So um I was waiting on ordering" Shane said a little nervous like. 

"Oh. I've never been here before so perfect" Patrick said looking at the small menu they had. He noticed that Shane kept tapping his finger on the table. "By the way you don't have to feel nervous" 

"Yeah. It's just I've never been on a date with a married man" Shane said trying to smile away his nervousness. 

Patrick laughed ad then said, "Yeah well lucky for you me and him are done" 

"Gabe said it was just complicated between you guys. He didn't say it was done between you guys" Shane said. 

"Yeah well for Peter its complicated. For me it's done. Our marriage wasn't so great so yeah" Patrick explain. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope everything will go fine" 

"It will as long as you're around" Patrick said with a smirk. Shane laughed lightly as the waitress came over. She took their order and left. 

"So how long have you been making music?" Shane ask. 

"Um for lets see...the year of our marriage I had made Soul Punk. Before that I had played in this underground bar for a year. So I would say three years. Plus the years before that when I would just play guitar all the time" Patrick said trying to do all the math in his head. 

"Wow. That's a really long time. Why now did you decide to sign with Decay? I mean don't you practically half own it cause of Pete?" 

"Um, we never really talked about how we would divide our stuff. I had funded my first album and I couldn't afford to make my second one so Bill and I decided to sign to Decay. Pete always wanted me to when we were together, but I felt the media would just saying I'm using him" 

"Completely understand" Shane said. "I had an ex who used me like that. At the record label I worked at before she had me talk her up to my boss so she can get signed. Once she did she said bye to me" 

"Well lucky for you" Patrick placed his hand on top of Shane's hand that was on top of the table. "I won't be saying bye for a long time." 

They kept eye contact for awhile where it wasn't that awkward. It was more of a loving stare. Of course the moment was ruined by the waitress bring over their food. 

Patrick smiled went to take a sip of his coffee. He then felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text under the table. 

From: Peter: You should really stop trying so hard. 

"Everything okay?" Patrick looked up to see Shane looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh yeah. Um I just gotta go to the bathroom" Patrick said before standing up. Sane jst nodded his head before Patrick left. 

While he was walking to the restrooms he was looking around for the fake blonde hair husband of his. He didn't see him so he just enter the bathroom and called him.

"Hey Tricky" Pete answer. 

"Don't hey Tricky me. Where are you at?" Patrick said cutting to the chase. 

"I'm just sitting around" Pete said. He was sitting in his car   
Watching as Shane sat there sipping his coffee. He really mad Pete's job easier by getting a table that's close to the window. 

"You're watching me on my date" Patrick said sounding so done with him.

"Oh that's today I didn't know that" Pete said sarcastically. Of course he knew since he was standing right there when they were making the plans for this so called date. 

"Don't you try that bullshit with me. You can't do that Peter. You have to let me live my life" Patrick said getting pissed.

"I really didn't know you were gonna be here for your date. I had drove by from Meagan's-"

"Meagan's?" Patrick asked cutting him off.

"Yeah. Why?" Pete asked with a smirk. He can just hear the jealousy all in Patrick's voice. 

"Cause...I just...It took me by surprise." Patrick stuttered out. 

"Yeah. Well me and her are gonna make an appearance at Gerard's party tomorrow" Pete said lying. 

"Oh well me and Shane are gonna go too. You know me and him really connect. I think it might go far" 

"Yeah well so is me and Meagan" 

"Good. Can't wait to see you guys tomorrow" Patrick hung up and gasped at the fact that Pete was dating Meagan. 

He walked out of the bathroom and went back to his seat. "Sorry about that" 

"It's cool." The rest of the date went really good. They truly did have a lot in common. Family wise and music wise. Shane had walked Patrick to his car and smiled at him. 

"I had a really great time. Hopefully we can do this again sometime" Shane said.

"Well tomorrow my good friend Gerard is throwing a party which he does every weekend. So I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Patrick asked.

"Uh yeah. I'd love that. I really like spending time with you" Shane said moving a little bit closer to Patrick.

"Me too" Patrick lean closer and pressed his lips to Shane's. 

It was weird for Patrick to be kissing someone other than Pete. Of course he still likes it. It was just that Shane was more gentle. Pete was always rough and would bit at Patrick's bottom lip a little bit. 

Pete was in the car still watching and had gripped his hands hard on the steering wheel. He was slightly more pissed cause Patrick had made the first move. He groaned upset and drove away. He just had to talk to Meagan and beg he to be his fake girlfriend for tomorrow. Or for however long it would take for Patrick to crawl back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any ideas you guys have. Or just how much you liked this chapter. Love you guys and fuck valentines day.


	7. We're All Fucked

Pete was glad that Meagan had agreed to be his date to the party. He didn't want to end up going without her by his side. That would be really embarrassing. 

So he had finally gotten home from doing a photoshoot. He quickly ran upstairs and changed his outfit. He had settled with black skinny jeans that were ripped up, his Metallic tank, and his combat boots. It was a little chilly outside so he grabbed his leather jacket. 

He locked all the doors before leaving to get Meagan. He pulled into her driveway and texted her he was outside. She came out and hopped into the car. 

"Hey you look nice" Pete said as he start the car and drove to the club.

"Thanks. Got to stand out" 

She was wear some shorts that can probably pass off as just underwear. She was wearing a striped black and white crop top with a leather jacket over it. She wore knee high heel boots and a few long necklaces on. 

Once at the club they got off and Pete put a arm around Meagan's waist as the paparazzi were takin pictures. They got into the crowd and loud club and looked around for the famous Gerard Way. 

"Hey!" Meagan called out as she went ahead to the red head. She hugged Gerard and they started going on about an upcoming runway that Gerard is having. Frank was just listening and glaring at Pete. 

Patrick had just walking in with Shane and was heading towards Gerard. 

"Hey, Patrick!" Gerard said a he smiled and hugged his friend. 

"Hey Gerard. Um this is my boyfriend Shane" Patrick introduced. 

"Oh nice to meet you." Gerard said shaking Shane's hand. "This is my wonderful fiancé Frank" 

"Nice to meet you guys. Patrick told me a couple stories about you guys." Shane said. 

"Don't worry. I said nothing bad" Patrick moved closer to Shane as he wrapped an arm around Patrick's shoulders. 

"I'm Meagan" she said as she moved to shake Shane's hand. 

Pete was too focused on Patrick. He looked so good. He wore black pants with a white button up tucked in. He wore a blazer and some dress shoes. 

"Yeah. I remember you were hanging in the studio with Gym Class a while back" 

"Yeah I use to work with Travie way back then" 

The two continued talking and Patrick was just watching Shane while Pete was watching Patrick. He was just so distracting. Patrick kept licking his lips or laugh that was so gorgeous. Sometimes he bit his lip really sexy like. Pete just missed his lips so much. 

"Pete!" He turned and looked at Meagan.

"Yeah" he said. His voice was a little deeper due to his thoughts. 

"Can we go dance?" She asked. 

"Uh yeah" she grabbed his hand and took them to the dancefloor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and somewhat grind against him. He was somewhat just standing there. "Hey MJ" 

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go to the bar and he a drink" 

"Alright. I saw Sarah with the other girls so I'm gonna talk to them" Pete nodded and went through the crowd to get to the bar. 

"Can I get Vodka on the rocks" the bartender gave him his drink and he drink it in one go.

"Thought you weren't drinking?" He turned around to see Patrick without his blazer on. He had rolled up his sleeves showing off his pale arms. 

"I just need a drink for tonight" he said. "So you guys made it official" 

"Yeah. I mean he's really nice. Treats me good" That hurt Pete a little bit.

"You know I never meant to hurt you" Patrick nodded and move to get the bartenders attention. "Can I get some Jack Daniels?" 

Pete moved Patrick's sleeve a little higher past his elbow. Patrick quickly pulled it back down, but Pete saw. 

"Those marks look fresh" Pete said. 

"It's none of your business, Peter" he growled as he grabbed his drink and headed back to Shane. Pete didn't know how to take that see he just head back over with everyone.  

Thought the night the two were just going back and forth making each other jealous. Frank and Gerard got sick of it and told the two just to get home.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"You wanna come in. You know?" Meagan said once the two pulled up to her house. Pete knew what that meant and he thought why not and nodded his head.

He turned off the car and followed Meagan into her house. Once inside she lead them to the bedroom. She made the first move and started kissing him. 

She fell back on the bed so he was on top of her. She took off her crop top and kept kissing him. Pete started to kiss back really roughly. 

She grabbed Pete's hand an moved it to be over her breast put he moved it back down to her waist. She had started undoing his pants and he pulled out of the kiss. 

"Do you have a condom?" He asked cause dear God, he was not gonna get her pregnant. 

She moved to go to her bedside table and pulled one out. She slid out of her shoes and shorts. He put the condom on and pushed into her. He was slowly thrusting, but it just felt so...wrong. 

"Fuck. What's wrong with me? I use to love having sex with chicks" Pete thought. 

He just wasn't really having it. Maybe it was just the fact that it wasn't Patrick under him. It wasn't Patrick's moans or hands on his shoulders or his legs wrapped around his waist. 

He closed his eyes and just imagined that it was Patrick. He started thrusted harder as he imagined that he was fucking into Patrick. 

"Oh, fuck. That's so fucking good. More-" 

"Shut the fuck up" Pete said as he put a hand over her mouth. He kept going imagining its Patrick telling him how good it is. Demanding for more. 

"Fuck, Patrick" Pete said as he came. He pulled out and tied the condom off. He threw it in the trash by her bed and she just watched. 

"You should go" she said. 

"Yeah. Definitely should. I'm sorry about- You know" he said as he pulled up his boxers and pants.

"Yeah. It must really hurt for you to see him with Shane. I know you still love him" Pete looked at her not sure what to say. "And I know he still loves you too."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Shane drove Patrick back to his place that he was renting for the time. It was nice simple house for just Patrick. 

"So I had a good time" Shane said once they came to a complete stop.

"Yeah. Glad you did. Gerard's party's are always really great." Patrick said looking down at his hands. He can tell that Shane wanted him to invite him in, but he can't let Shane know. 

He can't get another fucked up relationship due to drugs. Plus if they had sex Shane would see the marks on his arm. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Patrick said.

"Yeah. I'll see you at the studio" Patrick leaned over the middle console and kissed Shane. He smiled and got out the car. Fuck he really need to get high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so gross since I wrote that sex scene with Meagan and Pete. I just feel so weird not writing gay sex. Anyway comment how you feel about this chapter and if you have any ideas for the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys and be sure to read my other works.


	8. Late Nights In The Studio

Pete was sitting in his office doing all the finances for both Decays in LA and Chicago. He still doesn't understand how he can afford all this. He knows soon he's gonna go bankrupt. He just hopes all this modeling shit will bring in enough money.

He looked at the clock on his laptop to see that it was almost midnight. He knew Rachael was still there so he called her. 

"Hey, Rachael. You can go ahead and leave. I'm probably gonna be here for awhile longer" Pete said.

"Alright. Have a nice night, Mr Wentz" she said before hanging up. 

Pete had completely forgot he had to send the recordings of Patrick's to make the EP. He just had to deal with making the digital downloads. He went to his laptop and realized he had nothing to really work with. He had no amount of mp3's Patrick wanted to release or a album cover. 

He knew Patrick was gonna come to the studio in the morning so he grabbed a post it note. He wrote down a few questions and at the bottom wrote come to my office. 

He got up and headed to studio 3 where Patrick set up at. He put the post it on the sound board and noticed there was a few water bottles. He looked at the couch to see Patrick asleep. Pete walked over towards him and bent down so he can look at Patrick. 

He brushed some of the hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. He grabbed the few water bottles to throw out and went to walk out.

"Pete?" Patrick asked as he woke up. Pete turned around and saw Patrick sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah?" 

"What are you doing here?" Patrick asked. 

"Um, I had some questions so I left a note" Pete said.

"No. I meant what are you doing here so late" Patrick asked softly. 

"I was dealing with some financial shit. It's taking longer than normal cause of two Decays" Pete explained. 

"You still want to open up that bar you always wanted?" Patrick asked. 

"Yeah. If I don't go bankrupt by than" 

"I can always help you with it. I mean I have a decent amount of money from Soul Punk" 

"I thought we weren't together anymore?" Pete tilted his head confused. 

"That doesn't mean I can't help you. I know you always dreamed of opening Angels and Kings" 

"How did you know I wanted to name the bar that?" Pete was pretty sure he never told Patrick.

"I saw it written in your notebook. You left it opened on the bed. Why did you choose that name?" 

Pete looked down not sure if he should tell him. He decided he might as well as. "Cause you were my angel and I was your king" 

Patrick smiled and went to hold both of Pete's hands. Pete finally looks at Patrick to see that he was looking up at him. 

"I'll always be your angel" he paused and then continued. "And you'll always be my king"

Pete just couldn't hold back any more. He leaned down and kissed Patrick roughly. Patrick groaned but kissed back. He still hates to admit that this is what he misses. 

He broke the kiss and pulled Pete so he was on the couch. He moved to straddled him and started kissing him again. It was all tongue and teeth clashing, but it was perfect for Pete. He just missed Patrick's lips so much. 

Pete broke the kiss to move to Patrick's neck. He was bitting and kissing Patrick's sweet spot causing him to moan lightly. Pete licked the bruise he left and moved up, leaving soft kisses on Patrick jaw. He then kissed Patrick's lips softly. 

Patrick started to make the kiss more heated as he moved his hand down to undo Pete's pants. Pete broke the kiss so he can undo his pants. Patrick got off of him to take off his shoes and pants. Pete watched as Patrick slowly slid off his purple panties down.

"Come here, baby" Patrick listened and went back to straddling Pete. "I love you" Patrick had looked down and started playing with the end of his button up. "I swear I do Patrick" 

"I know." Patrick softly said. He then looked up at Pete. "I love you too" 

Pete smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He then moved two fingers to Patrick's mouth. He took the hint and started to lick and suck on his fingers. 

When Patrick thought they were covered with enough saliva he pulled off of them with a pop. Pete moved his wet fingers around to press against Patrick's hole. He was just applying a slight pressure but not pushing in. He went back to kissing and bitting Patrick neck.

"Please, Daddy" Patrick whined. 

"Please what?" Pete said smirking.

"Please just fuck me with your fingers. I need something" Pete kissed him hard as he pushed his fingers in. Patrick moaned into Pete's mouth cause it felt so fucking good. Pete was going at a slow pace and Patrick hated him for it. So he started to fuck himself onto Pete's fingers. 

"Fuck. I need more, Daddy. I need your cock in me. Right now"   
"We don't have no lube though" Pete said. He really didn't want to hurt Patrick. 

Patrick groaned in frustration and moved Pete's fingers out of him. He went down on his knees in front of Pete and didn't hesitate to put his mouth on Pete's hard dick. 

Pete groaned at the warmth and rest his hand on top of Patrick's head. Patrick was trying to get Pete's dick as wet as he can so Pete can give an okay. 

"Fuck, baby. Okay. We're good" Pete stopped him cause he was gonna cum. 

Patrick pulled off and went on to the couch. He just laid there waiting for Pete. "Come on" Patrick said with a smirk as he was spreading his legs.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Pete went and settled in-between Patrick's legs. "You are such a fucking tease" 

"Got to do what I got to do to get your attention" Patrick said looking up at Pete smiling slightly. 

"You always have my attention, baby. You're to great to not look at" Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick. Patrick moved one of his hands to be on Pete's shoulder and the other on the back of Pete's neck. 

This kiss wasn't just rough but somewhat was. It wasn't all tongue, but it was enough tongue. It was simply just them. Just Pete and Patrick. It was just pure bliss. 

Pete broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Patrick's. "I love you"

"I love you too" Patrick said playing with the hair on the nape of Pete's neck. 

"Fuck. I wish we can jus-" 

"Don't ruin the moment, Peter" Patrick said cutting him off. 

"How did you know what I was gonna say?" 

"Cause I know you way to well. It's actually kind of scary" Pete laughed. 

"Just prom-" 

"Don't" 

"It's just-"

"We have alot of problems. I get it. And I know they're on your mind right now, but all you need to do" Patrick moved one of his hands down to wrap around Pete's dick. "Is fuck me. Then we can talk about our problems"

Pete just looked at Patrick and then said, "Alright. I can do that" 

Then he was into action. He pushed into Patrick slowly causing Patrick to wince. Once Pete was all the way in he stayed still. He let Patrick adjust before doing anything.

"Move" Patrick said against Pete's lips. He nodded and started to slowly thrust. Patrick wrapped his legs around Pete's waist causing him to go slightly deeper. Pete kept going at a decent speed and started to kiss Patrick. 

Patrick soon push Pete back so he can be on top. He started to move up and down as Pete held Patrick's hips. He bit his lip as he watched Patrick. He just looked so gorgeous. He had his mouth slightly parted as he let out little moans. He would sometimes lean his head back and moan really loud cause Pete would hit his prostate. 

Pete move his hands to undo Patrick's button up. He pushed it back so he can touch Patrick's milky white skin. He was a blank canvas that had to be ruined. Pete leaned up and started leaving hickeys all over Patrick's chest. 

Patrick moaned and came between them. He went and laid on top of Pete, completely exhausted. Pete kept thrusting up into Patrick till he came. Patrick moaned tiredly when he did. Pete pulled out and moved Patrick to lay on his side. He got off the couch and went to grab some tissues. 

He cleaned himself up and pulled his boxers and pants up. He looked back to the couch to see Patrick just watching him. He picked up Patrick's panties as he headed back over to the couch. 

He laid next to Patrick and cleaned him up. He softly put Patrick's underwear back on him and Patrick just watched. He put the tissues next to the couch and pulled his shirt off. 

"Thanks" Patrick mumbled. 

"No problem" Pete said as he wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist. 

"I can't stop, Peter" Patrick mumbled into his chest. 

"Stop what? Us?" 

"The drugs." 

"I'm sorry" Patrick pulled out of the embrace and looked up at Pete.

"Don't be. It's my fault for taking them in the first place." Pete started touching the marks on the bent of Patrick's arm. "Probably should move on to another vain" 

"Don't" Patrick looked at him confused. "I'm gonna help you get better" 

Patrick looked down and started tracing Pete's tattoo of thorns. "Your chest looks so bare. You need a new tattoo" 

"Don't change the subject" Pete said even though he kept that idea in the back of his mind. 

Patrick rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. You can help me get off the drugs. I'm sleepy" 

"Go to sleep then. I'll be here when you wake up" 

"You better" Patrick mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like. I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been going though alot personal so...yeah. I know you guys have been wanting Pete and Patrick to get back together so I did this. Doesn't mean they are. At least not yet. Love you guys and thanks for reading.


	9. Reality

Patrick woke up to Pete's sleeping face. He missed this so much. He started tracing Pete's arm tattoos. He wanted to stay in that moment forever but he knew they couldn't. 

"Pete" he didn't wake up at all. "Peter" Patrick said a little louder. 

"Mmm" Pete hummed still keeping his eyes closed. 

"We have to get up" 

"No" Pete said like a little kid. "I just want to cuddle with you longer" 

"No, Peter" Patrick tried pushing Pete away, but he had him in a tight grip. 

"Just let me love you for awhile longer" 

Patrick sighed and said, "Okay" Pete smiled and kissed Patrick's lips softly. 

"Mmm" Patrick said against his lips. "Missed this" Pete smile and deepened the kiss. It was actually getting pretty heated, but then they stopped do to the door opening. 

"Oh I'm so sorry" Pete turned to look at the door to see Rachael. 

"It's fine" Pete said as Patrick buried his face into Pete's bare chest. He just wanted to hid. "What did you need?" 

"Um Shane called asking me to make sure the studio was set up and that he was heading over" 

"Shit!" Patrick practically yelled he climbed over Pete and started puttig on his pants. 

"Uh, the studio is set up. Can you go to Starbucks and get us some coffee" Pete said as he moved to be sitting up on the couch. 

"Alright, Mr. Wentz" Rachael said before leaving. 

Patrick was buttoning up his shirt as Pete was putting on his. Patrick grabbed Pete's beanie and put it on his head. He didn't want to deal with his sex hair. 

"So how many copies do you want me to make?" Pete asked remembering why he had came to the room last night. 

"Uh what ever you think. I mean I have the single ready. I get to release a single right?" 

"Yeah. We already technically released the EP so today I can release the single if you want. Which means you'll need to do a music video" Pete went into full business mode.

"Okay. I wanted Fantasy to be the single and I'm sure I can get onto a radio show to perform it" 

"Actually I can probably get you on Jimmy Fallon this weekend. I'm gonna be on doing an interview and they were asking me if there was anybody at Decay that wanted to perform" 

"No. It's fine Peter. I don't deser-" 

"You deserve it Patrick" Pete said walking over to wrap his arms around Patrick's waist. "Trust me. You deserve the whole world" 

Patrick smiled and was gonna kiss Pete, but the door opened. Pete let him go and Patrick walked towards the soundboard. 

Shane walked in and looked at both of them as he slowly closed the door. "What's going on?" 

"Hmm?" Patrick wasn't looking at him do to fear that he was gonna see right through him.

"Uh, we were just figuring out stuff with the EP and single" Pete said. Patrick looked at him as a thank you. 

"Oh, that's good." Shane said as he just stood there. 

There was an awkward silence in the whole room. Patrick was just sitting there looking in his notebook and Pete was just looking at the floor. Shane was just looking at Pete with questioning eyes. 

Pete slowly walked over to stand next to Patrick. He placed his hand on the back of Patrick's back as he leaned in to whisper in Patrick's ear. 

"Read the note" he then nodded his goodbye to Shane and left to go to his office. 

Patrick grabbed the post it and read the note. He mostly took note to the part saying to go to his office. 

"So why was he here?" Shane asked. 

"Cause he was asking about the EP" Patrick said casually. At least he hoped he did. 

Shane nodded and just looked Patrick over. "Why are you wearing the same clothes for yesterday?" 

"Cause I stayed here working on my album" Patrick turned around and looked Shane in the eyes. "Why are you asking so many questions?" 

"Cause your husband was in the room, you are wearing the same clothes from yesterday and I believe that's the beanie Pete was wearing yesterday, and you have hickeys on your neck. So for the last time what's going on?" 

"Nothing is going on. I just talked to him about the album. So stop fucking questioning me" Patrick said before storming out the room and to the elevator. 

He hit the three button and waited. Once the doors opened he walked over to Pete's office he opened the door to see Pete behind his desk.

"Hey ba-" 

"I can't believe him!" Pete knew instantly that Patrick was mad. "He's fucking questioning me on why you were in the room! I kept telling him the same answer yet he still kept fucking going with that stupid question! He's making it seem like I cheated on him!" 

Patrick was gonna continue with his rant, but Pete stopped him by kissing him. Patrick was shocked, but kissed back.

"You know-" Pete said once breaking the kiss. "You really did cheat on him."

"I know that, but he's not suppose to know" Pete laughed at the childish answer. 

"Well, I mean, is it cheating? You are my husband after all" Pete said as he pressed their bodies closer. 

"You are some what right" Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete's neck. "I married a fucking genius" he mumbled before kissing Pete. 

"Damn right you did" Pete mumbled into the kiss. They made out for awhile tell reality somewhat hit Patrick. 

"What are we doing?" Patrick asked as he sat in Pete's office chair. 

"What do you mean?" Pete asked as he sat on the desk so his feet were dangling. 

"I mean" Patrick sighed before he continued talking. "I told myself that what me and you have is over. I was gonna go file divorce papers today and now we're whatever the fuck this is. I just- I told myself I wasn't gonna crawl back to you" 

Pete was looking at the floor, bitting his lip. "You were gonna go file for divorce?" He said quietly. 

"Yeah. I thought it would make me move on faster? I don't know" Patrick said. 

"Are you saying that you don't want whatever the fuck this is between us anymore?" 

"I don't know" Patrick said thinking. "I love you, Pete, you know I do, but we're just hurting each other. I'm tired of getting my heart broken" 

Pete looked at Patrick to notice that his eyes were watering. "I won't. I promise. I swear I won't break your heart again" 

"How am I-" Patrick stopped talking to try not to cry. "How am I suppose to know you won't when you can't keep the v-" 

Of course the door opened and Patrick turned the chair so he was looking out the window. So the person couldn't see he was crying. 

Of course the person was Rachael. "Um, Mr. Wentz I brought your coffee" she put the two cups down on the desk and stood there awkwardly. "Also your dad is on the line" 

"Fuck" Pete groaned out. "Alright. Thanks Rachael. Next time knock" she nodded and walked out. 

"Pat-" 

"Talk to your dad" Patrick said still looking out the window. 

"But-" 

"I'll still be here" Pete sighed, but picked up the phone. 

"Hey dad" 

"Hey. How's everything going over there in California?" Pete's dad asked. 

"It's fine. I'm sorry dad. Can I call you back later. I'm trying to fix my fucked up life right now" 

It was quiet on the line but Pete knew his dad was still there. He can hear him breathing. 

"You'll get him back son. I'll talk to you later" with that the line went dead. Pete hung up the phone and looked at Patrick. 

"How's your dad?" Patrick asked after a moment of silence. 

"He's fine" Pete said. "They've been asking about you" 

"Do they know?" 

"Know what?" Pete asked confused.

Patrick turned the chair so he was facing Pete. "Do they know how fucked up our relationship is?" 

"Yeah" Patrick chuckled and shook his head.

"That's fan-fucking-tasic! Now your family knows how fucked we are! Do they know the truth?"

"What truth?" Pete had sadly told his family several lies. 

"The truth about us. How our marriage was a lie" Patrick said harshly. 

"They know I fucked up big time. They know I lost you" 

Patrick laughed and said, "I'm not fucking dead, Peter" 

"I know, but I don't have you by my side so it feels like you are" Pete said. 

Patrick was looking down and realized his hands were shaking. He closed his hands into a fist to try to stop them from shaking. Patrick stand up quickly and was heading to the door. 

Pete got up an followed him. He pressed his body against the door to stop him from leaving. "Where you going?" 

"I gotta go home" Patrick said quietly.

"For what?" Pete questioned. 

"To, uh, feed my cat" 

"You don't have a cat" Pete said seeing right through the lie. 

"How would you know?" Patrick asked. 

"Cause you're more of a dog person. So why do you need to go home?" 

"I left the stove on" He pushed Pete out of the way and walked out. 

Pete let him and went to sit down. He was pretty sure he knew why Patrick wanted to leave. He just wanted to think about that factor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any ideas you guys have. Love you guys and thanks for reading.


	10. I Promise

Pete had decided to call back his dad since he promised he would. He grabbed the phone off the receiver and dialed his number. As the phone was ringing, Pete was emailing the producer for Jimmy Fallon about Patrick going on. 

"Hello" the voice Pete grew up listening to say rude or good remarks to him. 

"Hey Dad. Sorry about earlier. Was talking to Patrick" Pete said as he was waiting for the email to send. 

"It's fine, son. You gotta fix your marriage" he said 

"So, uh, why did you call? You normally call if there's an emergency" Pete said as he leaned back in his chair and taking a sip of the coffee he forgot about. 

"Oh right. Your mother wanted me to call to invite you to this huge dinner she's gonna have. Your sisters birthday is this weekend and our anniversary so your mother wanted to have a weekend of all you kids together"

"Is Uncle John gonna be there?" Pete asked wary.

"Yes he will" 

"Ugh" Pete groaned. "Does he have come to this family gathering?" 

The thing with his Uncle John is that well...he's just a complete asshole. He has five kids with five different moms and they are all a year apart. The youngest is barely gonna be one in a couple months. Plus the dude is pretty homophobic. 

"I know you don't like him, Peter, but he's family" Pete's dad said with that fatherly tone. 

"Yeah. Wish he wasn't" Pete whispered the last part since this was his dad's brother after all. "I can make it by the way. This Friday I'm heading out to New York with Patrick to do a late night show. I already have a hotel so I'll be at the house on Saturday" 

"Alright. I'm sure your mother will be happy to know Patrick's coming over too" 

"Yeah still gotta run through this plan with him" Pete sighed as he thought back to their talk they had awhile ago."Dad, have you ever fucked up so bad you don't know if you can fix it?" 

"Everyone messes up every once in awhile, Peter. I had made a huge mistake back then, but I fixed it. Not sure if your mother fully forgave me for it, but she still said yes when I asked her to marry me" Pete smiled as he vaguely remembered that story. "Why you think you can't fix things between you two?" 

"I mean..how do you get back to what you had with someone when you hurt them so bad? I fucking told him I didn't love him. I lied to his face in hope he'll be happier without me holding him back. I didn't want us to fall apart" 

Pete was telling his dad all his problems and he's never done that in his whole life. He had learned growing up to just not tell anyone anything. 

"No matter how great a marriage is one of them has that fear. The fear of the other falling out of love with them. You just approach the problem differently then others"

"Don't know if that was reassuring or not, but thanks dad" Pete said smiling. 

"Your mother is better with these conversations" 

"I'll keep that in mind next time" Pete said as he laughed lightly. 

"Alright. I better go tell you mom you agreed with coming over. I'll see you then" 

"Yeah. I'll see you later Dad. Bye" Pete hung up and started to get to work on promoting Patrick's single. His cell phone then went off. He looked to see it was Patrick. 

"Hello" Pete said as he pressed the phone to his ear. 

"Pete" Patrick said breathy like. "I need you" 

"What's wrong?" Pete asked worried. 

"I don't feel good. I feel like I'm fading away" Patrick softly said. 

"Fuck. Alright where you at, baby?" Pete asked as he stood up and put on his jacket. 

"Home" 

"Alright. Can you give me the  address, Trick?" 

"No. I'm at home Pete" 

Pete swallowed and said, "Alright I'll be there as quickly as I can" 

He went to the elevator and pressed the 1st floor button about twenty times in hope that it would move faster. Once the doors opened he started running to the front door. 

"Hey Pete!" He groaned and turned around to see Shane heading his way. "Do you think we can talk?" 

"Shane, not right now. I have to go" he said and ran outside to his car. 

~~~Time Skip~~~

Pete ran to the front door to see it was locked. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. He noticed Patrick's jacket by the stairs. He ran upstairs and to the bedroom. He noticed all of Patrick's clothes in a pile by the bathroom. 

He pushed opened the door to feel all the heat come out. He looked at the tub to see Patrick laying in the steaming water. He went over and bent down to be face to face with Patrick.

Patrick loosely moved his head so he can look at Pete. He lift up his hand from the water and placed it on the side of Pete's face. He was just staring into Pete's eyes not saying a word. 

"Are you okay?" Pete asked. Patrick just shook his head and pulled Pete in to wrap his arms around his neck. He buried his face into the crook of Pete's neck and started crying. 

"Hey" Pete said as he ran his hand through Patrick's wet hair. "What's wrong, baby?" 

"I'm sorry, Pete. I'm so sorry" Patrick cried out. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for" Pete looked next to him to see the syringe and a mirror with the white powder he once used to be addicted to. "You're going to be okay, Trick"

"No I'm not. I'm such an asshole to you" 

"Patrick" he moved back so he can look at him. "Listen to me. You will be okay. I promise" 

Patrick nodded and went back to hugging Pete tightly. 

"Come on, let's get you out of this water" Patrick let him go so Pete can get a towel. He stood up and Pete wrapped the towel around him. Pete decided to just pick up Patrick bridal style and sat him on the bed. 

He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of his boxers and a Danzig shirt. He went and put the clothing on Patrick. He was gonna go get a glass of water and crackers, but Patrick stopped him.

"Stay" he said as he grabbed Pete's hand. 

"I'll be right back. I swear I'll take only five minutes" he said. He ran downstairs and got the stuff. He ran back up to see Patrick laying in the bed. 

"Baby you have to sit up for me" Patrick slowly did and took the glass from Pete. He drank half of it and handed it back to him. Pete sat it down on the nightstand and noticed Patrick was already eating some of the crackers. 

Pete went over to the other side of the bed and laid on his side of the bed. Patrick put the crackers next to the cup of water and laid down too. He tangled their legs together and laid his head on Pete's chest. Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist to pull him even more closer. 

"I'm sorry" Patrick murmured.

"Please stop saying that. Never be sorry for anything" Pete said into his hair. 

"Please don't leave me again" Patrick said as he started to cry. 

"I won't baby. I promise. I swear to god I won't leave you again" Pete said as he kissed Patrick's forehead. 

Patrick soon fell asleep from crying so much. Pete stayed awake as he watched Patrick sleep. He hate to think that when he normally got this drugged up that he was alone. That's why he's gonna make sure that he stops doing the drugs. 

~~~In The Morning~~~

Pete woke up to see that Patrick was still wrapped in his arms. He smiled and kissed his forehead. He softly untangled Patrick from him and started getting ready for the day. He remembered that Gabe was gonna come into town to see the new Decay. Even though Pete's pretty sure he just wants to see Bill. 

He wrote a quick note to Patrick saying he's gonna be in the office. He grabbed his sunglasses and keys. As soon as he got there Rachael rushed to him. 

"Mr. Wentz, um, Mr. Saporta is here and up in studio three as well Mr. Beckett and Shane. I also have your coffee" she handing him the Starbucks cup. 

"Thank you Rachael. Can you also check scheduling and make sure all of the weekend is clear?" 

"Absolutely. I'll get right to it" she said. He smiled at her and got on the elevator. He had to keep in mind to give her a raise. He walked into the room to see the three men. 

"Hey man!" Gabe said a he stood up and walked to Pete to give him a hug. 

"Hey dude. Glad you can make it into town" Pete said. 

"Yeah man. Dude this Decay is dope. Of course not as cool as the og one in Chicago" 

"Yeah. I need to get more people out over there too." Pete said realizing that it was only Cobra Starship over there. 

"Oh yeah these guys came in a couple days ago asking for you. They left their phone number and email address" Gabe said as he handed over the paper with the info on it. 

"I'm gonna have to get in contact with them soon then" Pete said as he pocketed the paper. 

"So how's this album that had caused you to leave me for, Bilvy?" Gabe teased as he sat in his boyfriends lap. 

"Coming out good. Patrick really wants to get the album done before the holidays" Bill said. Thanksgiving was in 4 weeks so that means they really need to hurry. 

Gabe and Pete were chatting for awhile about up coming things they needed to work on while Bill would chime in every once in awhile. Shane was just sitting there listening to them and laughing at some of the jokes Gabe would say. Pete kept checking his phone waiting for a text from Patrick. It was past noon and he was starting to get worried about him, but then the door opened.

"Bill! I can't belie-" Patrick said in distressed like. Everyone was looking at the doorway as Patrick just stood there. 

Pete thought he looked so perfect like always. He was wearing Pete's black skinny jeans and his shirt that said Suck My Richard. He was wearing his own black shoes and Pete's leather jacket. He still had his sunglasses on and a Starbucks cup in his hand. Pete noticed Rachael's name was on it meaning she must had suspected that they were gonna walk in together. Pete also reminded himself to talk to her about that later. 

"Wow. Why so many people in here?" Patrick asked, but he was just looking at Pete. 

"Gabe's in town for awhile" Pete answered. 

"Oh" Patrick looked at Gabe. "I'm glad you can finally make it to this Decay. I know Bill's been wanting you to come down" 

"Yeah. I've been missing him so I decided to head over. Love your shirt. Though it looks oddly familiar" Gabe said in an knowing voice. 

"Thanks. Uh I just remembered I need to go home to do something" Pete noticed Patrick's hand was shaking, but he was gonna wait to say anything. 

"Weren't you just home though?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. It's just...I forgot to do something before I left. You know how I can be forgetful sometimes, Shane" 

"Yeah. Like how you forgot that we had dinner plans last or how you forgot to look at your phone to see I was calling and texting you" 

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry Shane. I wasn't feeling so hot and I had forgot to put my phone on the charger" Patrick said lying like nothing. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Patrick had moved his hand to scratch at the bruising on his arm where he sticks the needle in. 

"Yeah I just..I just..I" Pete quickly stood up and backed Patrick out of the room. 

"Pete, I need to get home" Patrick said once they were in the hallway.

"No. You're gonna stay here" Pete said sternly. 

"Peter! I need to get home!" Patrick was hands were shaking like crazy as he placed one of his hands on his forehead. 

"Hey. Calm down" Pete said in a softer tone. 

"I need to get fucking home! I need my fucking drugs!" Shane looked at the door shocked while Bill and Gabe looked at each other with sorry looks. Bill had a feeling that he was still hooked on the drugs. 

"No you don't! You will be fine!" Pete yelled back in the same tone. 

"I need them, Peter! I need them to function!" Patrick yelled. 

"Come on" Pete said grabbing his hand. He walked them to the elevator where Patrick just buried his face into Pete's chest as he shook. Pete walked them into his office and had Patrick sit on the couch. He went to his desk and pulled out the bottle of sleeping pills. 

He walked over to Patrick and had him take two of them with a bottle of water. "Alright. Lay down now Patrick" he did and Pete just held Patrick's shaking hand. 

He soon fell asleep and Pete sat on the floor holding Patrick's hand. Pete was trying to figure everything out. He hoped Patrick would be okay over in Chicago. He had two days to make sure he would. If not then he'll have to tell his parents about the drug use. He was sure they would help get Patrick back to normal. 

He heard the door open and he looked to see Shane. He nodded as he went back to looking at Patrick's sleeping face. 

"Can we talk in the hallway?" Shane asked. Pete nodded and stood up to go out there. "What's going on with him?" 

"Uh, I don't know what you know about him" Pete said. He didn't want to fully tell Shane stuff that Patrick didn't want him to. 

"Well I just found out he does drugs" Shane said. "What drugs does he actually do? When did it start?" 

"Well, uh, it all started cause of me. I didn't want him to, but he just felt like he had to. It started off with cigarettes, then to weed, and then it got worse. While he was on tour he started doing coke and heroin. I didn't know until he almost overdosed and was in the hospital. When we split up I stopped doing them, but he didn't. He's barely told me about it a couple days ago" 

"That's why you guys have been alone together. I thought that you were getting back together or something" Pete bit his tongue from saying that they were. 

"Yeah. I'm just trying to get him back on track. I mean it technically is my fault that he's in this position" 

"Yeah. Well it's just that I hate how he didn't tell me about any of this" Shane said.

"He didn't want to fuck up another relationship. He felt if you didn't know everything would be fine between you guys" Pete couldn't believe that he's technically saving their relationship. His goal was to split them up. 

"Yeah. I shoul-" 

"You should just give him some space. It's pretty hard seeing him like this so yeah. We're heading over to New York for his performance and then stay in Chicago for awhile. He should be himself by then" 

"Alright. Yeah. Well I'm gonna head home. Just have him call me" 

"I will, man. I'll see you later" with that Shane left. Pete went back to the room to see that Patrick was still asleep. Pete went over to sit on the floor again and holding Patrick's hand. He's gonna get better. 

~~~Friday~~~

Patrick was somewhat not getting better. Pete had kept him at home were there was no drugs what so ever. Yesterday, Patrick had gotten very crazy as he was looking for any kind of drugs. Pete had ended up tackling him to the floor and pinning him down until he calmed down. 

Right now he was asleep. Pete was sitting on one of the chairs in the bedroom looking like a mess. His shirt had tears in it. He was sure the marks on his arms were bite marks from Patrick. He felt like absolute shit. He didn't feel like this cause of how he looked, but because he felt like he made no progress on getting Patrick better. 

He realized that they have to get ready for their flight. He went to his closet and pulled out his suitcase and started packing. 

"Pete?" He stopped and turned around to see that Patrick was still laying in the bed with his eyes open and looking at Pete. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Pete asked as he walked over to Patrick. 

"What are you doing?" Patrick asked looking at Pete with scared eyes. 

"I'm packing for our flight. You have to shower and get ready soon so we can go and pack your stuff" Patrick nodded and sat up. He spread his arms and Pete went and hugged him. 

"I love you" Patrick mumbled into Pete's neck as he hugged him tighter. 

"Love you too, Trick" Patrick pulled out of the hug and stood up. 

"Can we shower together?" Patrick asked as he went to grab some of Pete's clothes.

"I guess" he said as he stood up to get towels and turned on the water. He went to get the clothes and went back to notice that Patrick was already in the shower. 

Pete stripped and joined him into the warm water. He wrapped his arms around Patrick's wet waist and kissed the side of his head. Patrick turned around in his arms and rested his head on Pete's chest. 

"I want to get better Pete" 

"You will Trick. I believe in you" Patrick smiled and moved to kiss him. They showered and got out cause they had lots of plans. 

Pete had drove Patrick to his place and helped him pack up. They finished with a little bit of time to spare. Patrick was doing fairly good. Before they got on the plane he had thrown up in the bathroom. Beside that everything went smoothly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

They were on the Jimmy Fallon set getting ready in their dressing rooms. Bill and Gabe were there too of course since Patrick needed Bill there to perform. 

"Hey Patrick" Bill said as he came back from checking the set up.

"What's up?" Patrick asked. 

"Uh our pianist just got sick and he thinks he can't do the song" Bill said. They had needed the guy just to perform Fantasy since Bill had to play another instrument. 

"Alright. Um I can deal with it" Patrick said standing up and leaving the room. He went down the hall to Pete's room and knocked on the door. He heard Pete say come in so he opened the door and walked in. 

"Hey I need to ask for a favor" Patrick said. 

"Alright. Shoot" Pete said as he grabbed a snack.

"The pianist guy has gotten sick so we need some one to perform Fantasy. So I know you know the part so do you think you can perform it?" Patrick asked hopeful. 

"Yeah. I'd love to. You don't have stress about anything, babe" Pete had grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him slightly closer. 

"Thank you. I owe you big time" 

"You don't owe me nothing" Pete said as he placed a hand on Patrick's hip.

"Are you nervous?" Patrick asked. 

"No. I'm use to it now" there was a knock on the door and a two minutes called. "Have to go make an appearance" Pete said as he stood up and straighten his jacket. 

Patrick kissed him on the check as a good luck wish. Pete stood and waited for his signal to go on.

"Today we have a special guest. He is known for being in the metalcore band Arma Angelus and he owns the record label Decaydance. Please welcome Pete Wentz" Pete walked out and waved at the crowd as he walked over to have a seat. 

"Hey. Wow what a crowd" Pete said causing them to cheer even louder. 

"So what have you been up to man? I mean we haven't really seen you as much" Jimmy said.

"Well I've been pretty focused on Decay. I opened up another one in Los Angeles and signed more bands so everything is going fairly good" 

"Yeah. You recently signed Patrick who is performing today right" 

"Yeah. I have" Pete said nodding his head. 

"So um I don't know how personal you want this to get so you don't have to answer, but what's been going on with you and Patrick. I mean you guys are everyone's goals" 

"Oh Jesus. I hope we aren't everyone's goals" Pete said shaking his head.

"Why's that? I mean look at you guys" Jimmy showed one of the posts that was on his Instagram of him and Patrick when everything was great.

"Well that was when everything was perfect, you know?" 

"Yeah. So fans are wondering are you and Patrick still together or not? We aren't really sure since you guys are together and sometimes you guys aren't so?" Jimmy said. 

"Uh, I think it's kind of complicated. I mean I'm more confused then you guys trust me" Pete responded. 

"So you have started to model" 

"Yeah. I have" 

"Girls are loving it and want more. So are you gonna officially do this?" 

"Yeah. I mean it's pretty fun. I always loved fashion so I'm happy to take part in any of it" Pete said. 

"Rumor has it that you were with Meagan Camper"

"Yeah. She's uh real sweet girl. I knew her before she started doing the modeling stuff so we go way back. So yeah we decide to try dating... somewhat. It just didn't work out cause I was going through stuff so yeah. We're still good friends though" 

"So last question to you is there a possibility that Arma Angelus is gonna get back together?" Jimmy asked. He was truly a fan at heart so he was pretty hopeful. 

"Um.. I don't know. I mean Andy and Joe are living their life and doing whatever they're doing. So I mean maybe. Like in a few years. I wouldn't get my hopes up." 

"Alright so give it up for Pete Wentz. After the break Patrick Stump is gonna perform and I believe Pete is gonna help out with that so stay tuned" the camera stopped rolling so Pete relaxed a little bit more.

"It was greet meeting you. I'm a huge fan" Jimmy said as he shook Pete's hand.

"Oh thanks man. I watch your show all the time" 

"By the way, I hope everything's okay with you and Patrick. Together as a couple or just friends" 

"Yeah. We're working on it" he said as he turned towards the stage where Patrick was standing at his spot fixing his mic. Jimmy and Pete took a picture for their social media and Pete ran over to the other stage. 

"Nervous?" Pete asked Patrick.

"Slightly" Patrick said as his hands were shaking. 

"Shit" Pete whispered. He stood closer to Patrick so no one can hear what he's gonna say to him. "Are you shaking cause of nerves or something else?" 

"Little bit of both. I normally do them so I don't get nervous performing" Patrick truthfully said.

"You're gonna be okay. You're gonna do great" Pete kissed his cheek and then walked over to the keyboard. He fixed the mic so it would be in perfect position. Then they waited for the lights and the camera guy to turn to them. 

Once they started performing you can just see how nervous Patrick truly was. Towards the second versus, Pete had looked at Patrick with the look of just proudness and love. When he looked down at the keyboard, Patrick had turned to look at him. Pete knew he was looking so they made eye contact and Patrick smiled and turned back to sing. 

The show went super smoothly and everyone loved the song. Pete helped the pack up them pack up the set and clean up the area. Once done him and Patrick got a cab to their hotel. Pete checked them in and got the key card to their room. They took the elevator and went down the long hallway to their room. Pete opened the door and the set their bags down. Patrick went and laid down on the large bed with white sheets. 

"You okay?" Pete asked him as he sat down at the edge of the bed. 

"Yeah. Just tried." Patrick said as he grabbed Pete's hand to interlock their fingers together. "I'm so thankful for you" 

"Why's that?" Pete asked.

"Cause you're helping me get better. I though in our relationship it was the other way around" Patrick laughed lightly as he said the last part.

Pete laughed to, but soon stopped cause he started thinking. "What is our relationship?" 

"I don't know" Patrick softly said.   
"Do you want to be with Shane?" Patrick just shrugged his shoulders. "I need to know a yes or no, Patrick" 

"Why? Why are gonna leave me? You promised me you wouldn't" 

"No" Pete quickly said as he ran a hand down his face. "It's just I've been hopeful lately that we will get back together and I don't want to get my hopes up" 

"Fine. I have loved the past few days with you. Of us being together. I know it's not how you imagined it. I know in your head that we would be having sex the whole time, but instead you're taking car of me. I find that really sweet" 

"I vowed that I was gonna be there through sickness and in health" Patrick smiled and sat up go kiss Pete. 

It was just a sweet soft kiss for the perfect moment. Pete started to lick at Patrick's bottom lip so Patrick can open his mouth. He did causing the kiss to get deeper. Pete laid Patrick down with him on top of him without breaking the kiss. Patrick soon broke it though cause he needed to breath.

"I love you" Patrick said.

"Love you too. Forever and always" Pete kissed his nose and moved to lay next to them. Patrick immediately went and cuddled into his side. 

"Night, Pete"

"Night, Trick" he said before kissing the top of Patrick's head. He truly fell asleep in pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter came out super fucking long. Total word count is 4,504. I was gonna continue and write about them visiting the family, but decided to write that all in the next chapter. So comment any ideas you guys have or how you felt in this chapter since a lot happened. Love you guys and thanks for reading.


	11. Wentz Family

Patrick woke up with strong arms around his waist. He smiled and moved more into the warmth. He wanted to stay in that moment forever. It felt like he had no worries. That he wasn't sick. That he was just happy. 

"Morning gorgeous" Pete said with the morning voice that Patrick could never get over. It was just...so sexy. Patrick didn't know how he lived so long not hearing it. He looked up and softly kissed Pete. 

"Morning sexy" Patrick said as he moved to straddle him and kissed him more deeper. Pete kissed back not really caring about their morning breath. He just felt blessed to have Patrick's lips on his again. 

Patrick had started grinding down onto Pete's now hardening dick. Pete groaned at the feeling as Patrick moved to kiss and bite at his neck. 

"Fuck. We don't have time to fuck, Patrick" Pete said since he knew they had to leave soon for their flight. 

"Then hurry up and get off like this" Patrick whispered in his ear as he kept grinding down. 

"Fuck" Pete murmured as he put his hands on Patrick's waist. He then started to think which he hates. He started thinking, "what the fuck are we doing? After our talk last night, are we suppose to be doing this? Fuck, he's probably done this with Shane before" 

Patrick moved to kiss Pete and mumbled against his lips, "Stop thinking." Pete hates how he knows him so well. 

Pete took Patrick's advice and got more into this moment. He sat up with Patrick still in his lap grinding on him as he start to put hickeys all on Patrick's collar bone and neck. He made sure they wouldn't be visible since they were gonna be going to see his family. 

"Oh fuck" Patrick moaned as Pete moved to his sweet spot by his ear. Pete can feel his orgasm building up and he knew Patrick was close too. Pete moved to kiss Patrick's lips again cause he wanted to as much as he can. Patrick whimpered and moaned at the same time into Pete's mouth as he came. Pete followed cause fuck that noise was so hot. 

Patrick kissed him and then got off of him. He walked over to the bathroom and started the shower. He took of his panties and got into the shower. Pete just got up and went to joined him under the warm water. Pete was tempted to just fuck Patrick then, but he had to remind himself that they had a flight to catch. 

*Time Skip*

"Hey mom" Pete said as he walked into the house he grew up in. He can hear his mom in the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie" she said as she stopped stirring whatever was in the pot to hug her son. "Oh my god, you look so good. You finally got rid of that pink hair" 

"Yeah. Decide to just go back to my natural hair color" Pete said as he smiled at his mom. 

"Oh and Patrick!" She said happy. Patrick was standing in the doorway trying to slightly be invisible. "It so great to see you. My favorite son in law" she said as she went over to hug him. 

"Mom, he's your only son in law" Pete said as he turned off the burner on the stove. He didn't want his mom's food to burn. She most likely would blame it on him.

"I know, but it's always great to have him around" she said as she pulled out of the hug.

"It's great to see you too, Dale" Patrick said. He didn't know what else to say beside that. "Um, Pete, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" 

"Alright. You okay?" Pete asked as he sat at the table.

"Yeah" Pete somewhat didn't believe him but let him go down the hall. 

"So where's dad at?" Pete asked as his mom sat across from him. 

"Went to the store with Andrew. So how you guys been?" Dale asked. 

"Pretty good. Yesterday we were in New York for a late night show. So we're pretty good" Pete answered.

"Is Patrick okay?" 

"Why do you ask?" Pete questioned. 

"Because he looked nervous and slightly scared standing in the doorway earlier. You didn't force him to come, right?" Dale gave her son a pointed look cause she knew he would of.

"No. Of course not. I ran this through with him. He wanted to come over" 

"Then what's going on. Is he okay?" 

"He's uh" Pete sighed and got up from his seat. 

He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He turned around to see his mother had followed him. She was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. 

"I'm helping him get off the drugs" Pete finally said.

"Drugs?" 

"Yeah. That's also the main reason our marriage is fucked. I got him on the drugs and I didn't mean to mom. It wasn't like I was forcing him to snort coke or take LSD or stick a needle in his vain. He just did. He did it on his own while on tour, but I still feel it's my fault. But fuck mom. I feel like I'm failing. He's still going crazy without it. I feel like I can't help and I don't want to send him to a facility to get help. He wouldn't do that if the roles were switched around. I'm just scared, ma. What if I can't help him?" 

Pete didn't realize he was crying until his mom hugged him. She was running her hand through his hair trying to calm him down. She always knew her son loved Patrick, but this truly showed how he feels. 

"I'm sure he'll be okay dear" she said once Pete stopped crying. "I'm sure you both will be okay" 

Pete smiled and nodded his head. He knew his mom was right. She always was. 

"What's going on in here?" Pete turned around to see his brother and his dad close by. 

"Hey bro" Pete said as he went to hug Andrew. 

"Long time no see. Where's that husband of yours?" Peter III said after hugging his son. 

"He's in the bathroom. I'm gonna check on him" Pete walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Yeah?" Patrick softly said.

"It's me. Are you okay in there, babe?" 

"Yeah. Just a moment" Pete heard a lot of noise so he turned the knob to see it was unlocked. He opened the door to see Patrick. Pete immediately noticed his arm. All the crimson blood covering his arm. He closed the door quickly and went over to the crying Patrick.

Pete quickly got toilet paper and started to wrap it around Patrick's arms to stop the bleeding. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Pete" Patrick cried out.

"I hate when you do that shit" Pete said as he started looking for the first aid kit in the drawer. 

"That's why I was doing it. I didn't want to be a burden to you or everyone out there" 

"Stop it!" Pete said a little loud. Actually he said it so loud his family all turned to look down the hall. "That's not what I fucking meant. I hate when you say your sorry" 

Pete finally found the first aid kit and started to tend to the self inflicted wounds. Patrick was just looking down feeling ashamed. 

"Where did you find the blade?" Pete asked as he started wrapping his arm with the white gauze. 

"I found it in Bill's bag" Pete nodded. 

"Promise me you won't do that again. Please Patrick" 

Patrick nodded and hugged Pete. He hated feeling like this. He hasn't felt it since he was in high school. He never got this low though. 

"Now let's get out this room" Pete said kissing Patrick's forehead. Patrick held Pete's hand as they walked out the bathroom. 

Hillary had arrived and was sitting at the table with Andrew laughing. Dale and Peter III was in the kitchen cooking. 

"Hey there little bro" Hillary said standing up to hug Pete. Pete wrapped one arm around her while the other one was still holding Patrick's hand. 

"Hey sis. Happy birthday" Pete said. 

"Hello Patrick. So great to see you" Hillary said as she went and hugged her brother in law. 

"Happy birthday. Sorry I didn't get you a gift" Patrick said guilty. 

"It's fine. I'm just happy you guys can make it" she said sitting back down.

Pete heard the door opened and he can already tell it was Uncle John. Patrick had turned and saw the baby a lady he didn't know was carrying. 

"Oh my god!" Patrick said cover his mouth. "Look at that cute little creature" Patrick went to the baby with so much joy and excitement in his eyes as he walked over to the lady. 

"Here. You can hold him I need a fucking break" the lady said as she put the baby in Patrick's arms. She looked at John and rolled her eyes. She then simply left. John went and said hi to his brother and sister in law. Pete just was looking at Patrick.

"Hi. Little guy. You are so cute. I feel like I can break you" Patrick said softly to the baby that was just staring back up at him.

"Pete. Nice to see you" John said after sitting down at the table. Pete went to sit down as well. "Who's the guy holding my son, Alex?" 

Pete looked back over to Patrick to see that Alex was getting a little fussy so Patrick had started rocking him as he was making sounds to calm him down.

"That's my husband, Patrick" Pete said as he kept watching the two.

"Oh," John said with a displeased voice. "I didn't know you were gay." 

"Bisexual" Pete said finally looking at his uncle. "Two different things." 

"Not really if you think about it," John said before standing up and going out back with Peter III.

Patrick took John's seat with Alex in his arms still. He finally go him to calm down which led him to fall asleep. "So is this little guy your cousin?" 

"Yeah. His name is Alex. He's Uncle John's fifth kid," Pete informed. 

"I don't remember any Uncle John at the wedding" Patrick said tilting his head confused. 

"I didn't bother inviting him since he's really..." Pete was trying to find the right word to say. 

"Rude, obnoxious, an asshole, homophobic, racist, opinionated" Hillary and Andrew went back and forth listing off stuff. 

"Yeah that stuff" Pete said laughing a little bit. 

"Alright kids, go outside and help your dad set up" Dale said shooing off her kids. Patrick was gonna get up to go too, but Pete stopped him. 

"You stay here. You can't set up tables with your arm hurt. I should take Alex out of your arms too." 

Pete went to grab the baby, but Patrick turned slightly so Pete couldn't. He pouted as he said, "No. It's fine. He likes it here." 

Pete smiled and shook his head at his husband. He walked out to go help his siblings set the party. Patrick heard a cup be put down on the table so he looked up from Alex's sleeping face to see a mug right in front of him. 

"It's a detox tea" Dale said as she sat next to Patrick. "It's been running in the family for a long time." 

"Oh, Dale, you didn't have to make this for me" 

"I wanted to. You're like a son to me even though I hardly see you" she said patting his knee. He smiled at her and then look back down at Alex. "You want a kid, don't you?" 

"What?" Patrick said in a slightly nervous voice as he looked back up at Dale. "No. That's ridiculous" she gave him a look that was similar to the one his mother would give him. "Is it that obvious?"

"A little bit, dear. You're giving him that look. That motherly look" 

"Motherly?" Patrick said confused.

"Yeah. The same look I gave my kids when I gave birth to them." She said smiling. "Here. Let me put him in the bedroom to sleep" Patrick did and watch as Dale walked down the hall. He grabbed the mug and took a sip of the warm substance. It had a sweet taste to it so Patrick loved it. 

"How are you feeling?" Dale asked once she was back in the room. 

"Uh fine" Patrick said looking back down into the mug. "Pete told you didn't he?" 

"Yeah. He really wants to help you get better" 

"I just..." Patrick sighed and tried to find the right words to express how he's feeling. "I know he's trying hard, but I don't think it's working. I still want to go shoot up and just not worry anymore" 

"What are you worried about?" Dale knew Patrick probably didn't have anyone to talk to so he had the desire to go back to his old ways. 

"I'm worried that I'm gonna end up being with Pete again and about work. About everything. The drugs normally numb all those thoughts" 

"Sweetie you don't have to worry about the whole Pete thing. I believe secretly you want to go back to him. You still look at him with love in your eyes" 

"I do Dale, but...I'm terrified with the idea of him saying those words again. Of him breaking my heart again" Patrick said.

"He won't. He still loves you and he realized his mistake. He misses you dearly" Patrick smiled and nodded his head. They both ended up just talking about how she made it so long married to Peter III. Then they were just telling funny memories.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete was helping Andrew set up the large folded table. Hillary was to the side putting the table cloth on the other table. 

"So how you been little bro?" Andrew asked him.

"Pretty good I guess. Just trying to work" 

"Working on your marriage?" Hillary said from the side. 

"Yeah. Little complicated" 

"Why? Seems like you guys are doing fine" Andrew said putting on the table cloth. 

"You idiot. That's what people do in front of their family. You don't want to cause a scene" Hillary said. 

"No it's not like that Hill. He has a boyfriend" 

"Wait. What?" Andrew said confused. 

"Yeah. He was friends with Shane and I got jealous. So Patrick decided to date him to mess with me. I got pissed and had Meagan pretend to date me. Now that I'm taking care of him, he's making it seem like we're back together" 

"Shit. Just get rid of Shane then" Hillary said like it was the most simplest thing to do.

"Working on that" Pete sat down in a chair working out a plan. 

"Hey you remember when we were in high school" Andrew said. 

"Yeah. That place was hell" 

"I was wondering, uh, do you still take those pills?" Pete looked up at his brother in shock.

"No. Why do you ask?" 

"I was just curious. Can I ask why you stopped?" 

"I started going out with Jeanae" Pete said hoping his brother would take the hint. Andrew nodded and dropped the subject. 

Pete went inside to see his mom in the kitchen and Andrew no where. "Where's Trick?" Pete asked.

"In the bathroom. The tea causes him to throw up all the bad toxicants in him" Pete nodded and started walking down the hall. He heard little Alex crying so he went into his parents room to see him laying on the bed. 

"Hey little guy" Pete went and picked him up. "No need to cry" he started rocking him softly to hush his crying. He heard the door open and he looked to see Patrick. "Hey babe" 

"Hey. Maybe you should take him to your Uncle John" Pete nodded and the two headed out back. 

*Time Skip*  
The party was really booming. More of Pete's family came over as will as family friends. Patrick was sitting at the table where Andrew, Hillary, and all their friends were at. Pete was talking to his other uncle that was from his mother's side. 

Patrick soon felt someone's arms wrap around his neck like if they were hugging him. Patrick knew it was Pete from the buff, tan, tattooed arms. "Hey gorgeous" Pete softly said into Patrick's ear.

"Hey hot stuff. What's wrong?" Patrick tilted his head back so he can look into those gorgeous whiskey eyes. 

"Dance with me" 

"No. I'm a horrible dancer" Pete laughed into the crook of Patrick's neck. 

"No you're not. You were great at our wedding" Patrick rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You lie but if you insist" Patrick said grabbing Pete's hand. He lead the way to where everyone was dancing. Even though it was a fast song, Pete pulled him close to slow dance. Patrick chuckled and wrapped his arms around Pete's. 

"How is it your little brother got married before you guys to such a great guy?" Andrew's friend said to him and Hillary. 

"No idea, but I hate that lucky bastard" Andrew said as they watched the couple. 

"How you liking the party so far?" Pete asked. 

"It's lovely. Everyone's so nice" 

"Yeah. I think everyone loves you more then me" Pete truthfully said. 

"That's not true Pete. They love you" 

"I doubt it. I was a mess growing up" Pete said remembering everything. 

"From what you told me you seem like a normal kid" 

"I didn't tell you the bad stuff" Pete never wanted someone so perfect find out how even more fucked up he was. 

"Then tell me the bad stuff" Patrick said.

"Not here" Pete grabbed his hand and took him into the house. He lead him upstair and all the way down the hall. 

"So this is your childhood room" Patrick said once they were inside. 

"Yeah" Pete headed over to the dresser to stay standing as Patrick sat on the bed. 

"Question" Pete nodded his head for Patrick to continue. "Should I be sitting on this bed?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Cause if this is your childhood room then this bed is where you first masturbated" 

Pete laughed and shock his head. "We used to sleep in the same bed where we had sex" 

"And eat on the table where we had make up sex" Patrick said laughing too. "Nothing like cleaning up a mess" 

Once they stopped laughing Pete decided to talk. "So, uh, when I was a Freshmen I founded myself acting different. My mom took me to a doctor, and after many tests, they told me I was bipolar. I had to take pills, but I stopped taking them once I started going out with Jeanae. That caused me to start smoking weed and hanging out with the wrong crowd. That caused my parents to send me to boot camp. After a year of being there, I went back to school and was offered a scholarship to play soccer on a huge college national team. I declined and ended up going to college for English literature. I was suppose to be a teacher, but I stopped taking the pills again. It caused me drop out and formed Arma Angelus. Then you know the rest of it" 

"Is that why you get angry and sad when you do drugs?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah. It causes me to have episodes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away" 

"Come here" Patrick said. Pete walked over to stand in front of hi. Patrick grabbed his hands and looked up at him. "I'm gonna tell you a secret now" 

Patrick took a deep breath. "I still love you. I don't wanna get a divorce. These few days spending with you have been so great. It made me realize how great of a husband you are. I love being around your family and simply around you, but..." 

"But?" Pete said wanted Patrick to continue. 

"I don't want to hurt Shane like you hurt me" 

"So you want to stay together, but you don't want to break up with Shane" Patrick nodded his head.

"Patrick you can't do that. You realize how fucked up that is? I can't stand seeing you with him and I'm 100% sure he doesn't like when you're with me" 

"How bout this? We try this whole affair thing for a week, tops. Then I'll official break up with him if I still wanna make that choice" 

"Fine. Just remember I'll aways love you more" 

Patrick laughed and smiled up at Pete. "I'll remember because I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hey guys sorry it been awhile. My WiFi was down, but I'm back. So I hope you like this long ass chapter. Comment any ideas or your opinions as usual. Love you guys.


	12. Day 1

Pete and Patrick had flew back into LA late last night. They both had immediately fallen asleep as soon as they got to Pete's house. Technically it was both of theirs since it was on the lease, but you know. Pete woke up early since he had to get to Decay. 

He had met those guys Gabe had mentioned. He was pretty good and he was living in Chicago cause that's where his girlfriend is from. Max was actually from Los Angeles. He had to go to the studio to call his other assistant in Chicago. She just had to go in whenever Cobra Starship had to go in to record. 

So Pete was slowly getting out of the bed to not wake Patrick. He wanted to let him sleep before having to go into the studio. He had an hour and half before he had to go in. Pete quickly showered and got dressed. He kissed Patrick's check and then headed off. 

He walked in and Rachael gotten up from her desk. "Good morning Mr. Wentz" she said heading over to him with her hands filled with stuff. "Here's your coffee and this came in for you" she handed him the Starbucks cup and a small package. 

"Alright. Thank you. Is anyone else here?" He asked as he waited for the elevator. 

"Um just Mr. Beckett. I believe" she answered. 

"Alright. Thank you Rachel" he said as he walked into the elevator. He headed up to his office and started getting to work. He opened up the package to see that Max mailed over his CD. He had told him there was only three songs on it, but Pete really didn't care. He just wanted to hear the guys sound to see if he would sign him. 

It was really dope so Pete emailed him saying he was gonna be in Chicago next week. He added a p.s and put don't worry kid. You got signed to the record label. 

His phone than rang. He picked it up to hear Rachael. "Mr. Urie is on line two" 

"Thank you" he said before switching lines. "What's up, Urie?"  

"Hey Wentz. Is the lyric room open?" The lyric room is just really like a chill room. Pete decided to have it so if any of the artists needed some where to do their lyric writing. 

"Yeah. Why?" He said before taking a sip of his still hot coffee. 

"Me and Ryan want to start working on the next album so we wanted to start with some lyrics" 

"Alright. Come on in. I just have studio 3 in service" 

"Alright. See ya soon" Brendon said before hanging up. 

He then decided to call to Chicago. "Hey Sarah" 

"Hey. What's up boss" Sarah said.

"I'm gonna head over next week to go in. Got another artist so I want you to be there" 

"Alright. Will be happy to. Just call me the day before you head over" she said.

"Alright. I'll see you soon" he hung up and started to look for a director for Patrick's music video he will be doing soon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick woke up with warm white sheets around him. He opened his eyes to see he was in the bed alone. He had a feeling Pete had to go into work early. Patrick sat up in the bed and stretched his arms and yawned. He got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He went to Pete's closet and started looking for a good outfit. He grabbed a pair of Pete's black skinny jeans and his denim button up. He's sure Pete wouldn't mind him wearing his clothes. He put on his shoes and grabbed his glasses. 

He got to the studio and walked in to see Rachael. "Hello Mr. Stump. Here's your coffee. It still warm" he grabbed the cup and thanked her. "Also Shane called in saying he had some family trouble so he was running late" 

"Alright. Thank you Rachael. I'll be sure to tell Peter to take it easy on you" he got in the elevator and headed up to studio 3. "Hey Bill" he said as he sat down. 

"Hey dude. So we need to record three more songs and than we're all set" Bill said. 

"Alright. Can we listen to the song we did yesterday" Bill went and played the track. 

"I feel like something is missing" Patrick said as he listened to the track the second time. 

"It sounds fine to me dude" Bill said sitting back in his chair. 

"No. There's something that can take this song to the next level. I just can't figure it out" 

The door opened and in walked Pete. "Hey Trick. I got a-" 

"Peter I need help" Patrick said in a whiny voice as he turned to face Pete. 

"What's wrong?" Pete said going full alert. Of course he didn't show it because Bill was in the room. 

"Listen to this track and tell me what's missing" Patrick played the song and Pete looked down at his feet so he can concentrate on the music. 

"It's some chords on the piano" Pete said. "During the 6th and 7th measure you can put some heavy piano. Also at the pre-chorus you can have the violin that you have playing during the chorus." 

"Oh my god! You are a fucking genius!" Patrick said as he went and kissed Pete's cheek. He ran to the recording booth with the violin and had Pete record since Shane wasn't there. 

"What's going on with you two?" Bill asked. 

Pete turned to looked at him with a confused face. "What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean, Wentz. What type of sick game are you playing?"

"I really don't know what you mean" Pete said honestly confused.

"He's seeing Shane now so back off" 

"Okay. First off-" Pete said turning and giving Bill a hard look. "I'm playing no damn fucking games. I'm trying to get my life back together. Second off, Patrick and I's relationship is none of your fucking business. Third, I'm technically your boss so watch what you say" 

With all that being said, Pete went and hit the button to talk to Patrick. "You did good" Then Pete stood and left the room slamming the door behind him. 

"What did you say to him?" Patrick said crossing his arms once he came back into the room. 

"Nothing" 

"Stop lying, Bill. Tell me the truth" Patrick demanded. 

"I told him to leave you alone" 

"Maybe for once Bill you should stop worrying about Pete and I" Patrick walked out the room pissed off and pressed the up button for the elevator. The doors opened to revel Shane. 

"Hey" Patrick said slightly shocked. 

"Hey Pat" Patrick slightly shuttered at the nickname. He hated it but he didn't want to tell Shane. "Where you off to?" 

"Uh, I'm just gonna go talk to Peter" Patrick responded. 

"What are you guys gonna talk about?" Shane still questioned Patrick and Pete's relationship. He just like they were hiding something. 

"Um, Bill sorta said something to piss him off so I'm gonna calm him down. I mean it's the least I can do since he's been helping me" Patrick explain half truthfully. 

"Oh, alright. I'm gonna head to the studio. I'll have Bill start working on the other two tracks" Shane said. 

"Alright. I'll be back" Shane kissed his cheek and then walked away. Patrick got in the elevator and pressed the button to the floor Pete's office is on. 

Once on the floor, Patrick softly opened the door to see Pete. He was just looking at his computer. "What you so concentrate on?" Patrick asked making Pete aware of his presence. 

"I was just watching this video Gabe sent me of this dog talking. It's pretty stupid" Patrick nodded and locked the door.

Pete stood up and went to hug Patrick who was standing by his chair. "What's wrong?" Patrick asked. 

"Nothing. Just hate how people can be" Pete sorta whispered in Patrick's ear. 

"What do you mean?" Patrick pulled out of the hug so he can look into Pete's eyes. 

"I just hate how people judge me or try to make my own fucking decisions. I'm just tired of it" Pete said in a desperate tone. 

"Well all you have to do" Patrick placed his hand on Pete's forearm. "Is ignore all those fuckers" 

Pete smiled and kissed Patrick's pink lush lips. Patrick kissed back right away loving it. Pete went and lifted Patrick to put him on top of the desk. He left light kisses on Patrick's jawline and moved down to suck on his pale neck. Patrick started moaning as Pete started grinding against his crotch. 

The phone started ringing and Pete mumbled against Patrick's neck, "Ignore it." 

Patrick didn't want to so he blindly grabbed the phone from the receiver. "Hello" 

"Oh Mr. Stump" It was Rachael. Of course it was. 

"Just call me Patrick. Same for Pete" Pete had started sucking on Patrick's sweet spot by his ear causing Patrick to moan. "Fuck. What's wrong Rach?" 

"Just want to warn you guys that Mr. Urie and Mr. Ross are here" Rachael said. 

"Alright thank you" Patrick said before moaning lightly again. 

"I won't tell Shane by the way" she softly said. 

"Thank you dear" Patrick hung up and Pete instantly started kissing Patrick's lips again. Patrick had his legs around Pete's waist and one of his hands tangled in Pete's black hair. Pete had his hands on Patrick's waist as he was slowly grinding against Patrick. 

Patrick soon broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Pete's neck. "Would really like to continue this, but Brendon and Ryan are in the other room. Plus I have work to do" 

"Alright hot stuff. You better get back to making your music" Pete said kissing Patrick again. 

"Fine. Stop watching stupid YouTube videos and actually work" Patrick started getting off the desk. 

"Blame Gabe. By the way got someone to do your music video. So tomorrow you're gonna have to come in early for the meeting" 

"Ugh" Patrick groaned and leaned his forehead against Pete's shoulder. "You better wake me up" 

"Staying at my place?" Pete asked slightly shocked. 

"Yeah. We can finish what we started here later on tonight" Patrick said raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

"How bout I do it the old school way. You know, take you out to dinner and have a nice night" 

"Will it be a romantic dinner?" Patrick asked. 

"Do you want it to be?" 

Patrick nodded his head and said, "Little bit of romance is always a turn on" 

"Alright then it's a date. I'll go to your room at 7" 

"Alright. It's a date, Wentz" Patrick said with a smirk. 

"It's a date, Wentz" Patrick smiled and kissed Pete one last time before unlocking the door and walking out. 

Time Skip  
Pete went to the floor Patrick was on and walked into the room. Patrick was in the recording booth singing: 

We built paths, have every right to breathe  
I had to prove I didn't think  
I didn't know I could do it without you  
Do it without you.

Of course Pete was enchanted by his voice as usual. He listened to all of the song Patrick was recording. Once done Patrick took off the bulky headphones and walked out of the booth. 

"Hey Peter" Patrick said as he went to grab a bottle of water. 

"Hey I'm gonna head out." 

"Oh I should too. Forgot we have that meeting in the morning" Patrick said casually. He didn't want Shane or Bill to question him. 

"Alright. Shane and I are gonna finish up the bass line for this track and we're gonna head out too" Bill said. 

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow" Patrick kissed Shane and Pete just waved at the two. They both got on the elevator and Pete reached over to hold Patrick's hand. They held hands has they walked out of the elevator. 

"Have a good date you two. Have fun" Rachael said as she saw the secret couple. 

"We will. See you tomorrow" Pete said. He drove over to the place he planned their date to be at. 

"Oh my god, Peter." Patrick said as he looked at the familiar building. "It's the same restaurant you took me on our first date" 

"Yep but this time" he said as he opened the door to let Patrick in. "It's only us" he whispered into Patrick's ear. The place was completely empty. It truly was just them and a few staff members working. 

"How did you do all this?" Patrick asked as Pete walked them to their table. The same table they sat at on their first date. 

"Let's just say the owner owed me" Pete said smiling. 

"Well this is perfect. I thought for sure you were just gonna make the date at him with a box of pizza a little more fancier by adding red wine" Patrick laughed lightly as he spoke.

"Hey that's for the next date" Pete said laughing too. 

"I'll still love it" Patrick smiled and tangled their hand together on top of the table.

The two ate and laughed at some old stories. At some points Pete would lean over the table to kiss Patrick. It was just so perfect. Patrick felt like it was truly just them in the world. No Bill. No Shane. No Meagan. No one. Just them. Them together as husbands. 

They left after finishing the delicious meal and two glasses of wine. Pete drove back home. One hand on the steering wheel and the other on holding Pete's hand. 

They walked into the large house and Patrick walked up the stairs as Pete locked the door. He went up to the master bedroom to see Patrick laying in the center of the bed. Pete smiled and took of his shoes and crawled up the bed to be on all four hovering over Patrick. 

"Hey gorgeous" Pete mumbled.

"Hey sexy" Patrick put his hands on the back of Pete's neck. Pete leaned down and started kissing him. It was soft and gently. The ones that Pete had reserved just for Patrick. No one else, but him. 

Patrick moved one hand to the nape of Pete's neck and the other on his hip pulling him closer. Pete started to lick Patrick's bottom lip causing him to part his lips. Pete started to make the kiss slightly more rougher as he placed his hands on Patrick's waist. 

They slowly started taking each other's clothes off as they kept kissing. Soon they were completely naked and leaving light touches on one another. Pete moved and got some lube from the nightstand drawer and gently started prepping Patrick. 

Patrick was a moaning mess as he was thrusting down on Pete's three fingers. Pete just stared at Patrick with the look that truly everyone only seen Pete give to Patrick. The look that Dale had told Patrick about. 

Pete pulled his fingers out and started to put lube on his hard dick. He position himself and kissed Patrick as he slowly entered him. Patrick moaned against Pete's lips from the feeling of being full. 

Pete had a slow but sensual rhythm. Patrick leaned up and kissed him. He had had his lips against Pete's as he me moaned and gasped at each thrust. 

"You're so beautiful Trick" Pete whispered as he ran his hand's over Patrick's pale skin. He loved every bump and scar he had. Each one having a story. 

"I love you Peter" Patrick gasped out.

"I love you too, baby. Always." 

Patrick nodded his head and whispered, "Always." With that Patrick moaned loudly as he came untouched. Pete kept thrusting into Patrick a little faster since he can feel his orgasm. He came deep in Patrick moaning his name.

He pulled out and rested his forehead against Patrick's. He kissed Patrick lips and rolled over to lay next to Patrick. He grabbed some tissues from next the bed and clean themselves up.   
Patrick cuddled into Pete's side and closed his eyes feeling sleepy. He felt so loved which was still oddly strange to him 

As he was drifting to sleep he heard Pete say, "I love you, Patrick Wentz" 

"I love you too, Peter Wentz" Patrick murmured softly as he drifted of to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This chapter probably sucks. Sorry guys. Still long though so it must count as slightly good. Sorry for any errors. Comment any ideas you guys have as usual and thanks for reading.


	13. Author note

Sorry to disappoint you guys but this isn't a update. I just want to ask you guys to comment questions for Pete and Patrick separately. Gonna us the questions for the next chapter. Thanks for the time and love you guys.


	14. Day 2

Patrick woke up with Pete's tattooed arms wrapped around him. He closed his eyes so he can just stay in this perfect moment. He really didn't want to get out of bed. He wanted to stay there forever in Pete's arms. 

He felt Pete tighten his arms around him and kiss the top of his head. "Morning sleepy head" 

"Morning. Do we have to get up?" Patrick said looking up at Pete. 

"We have a meeting to attend. I can't reschedule it so let's start getting ready" Pete said sitting up. 

"I love when you go all boss on me" Patrick said biting his lip. 

"I somewhat am your boss work wise" Pete got out of the bed and started to get some clothes out so he can shower. 

"I know" Patrick got out of the bed reluctivity and walked over to Pete. He stood on his toes slightly to kiss Pete. "I'm gonna have to go back home to get some clothes" 

"You know you can just wear some of mine" Pete suggested as Patrick started to put his clothes from last night on. 

"Yeah, but Shane is getting suspicious" Pete swallowed down the hateful words he was gonna say. 

Patrick opened the door to walk out, but was stopped by Pete talking.

"Have you had sex with him?" Patrick turned to look at Pete to see he was running his fingers on the hem of one of his shirts hanging. He looked almost sad. 

"Why do you want to know?" 

"Because I just....is he better than me?" Patrick laughed and shook his head. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. 

"That's why you want to know. Just to know if he fucks me better than you" 

"So I'm taking that as a yes?" Pete asked quietly. 

Patrick laugh and shook his head again. He then left. Pete sighed and took a quick hot shower. He totally regret asking Patrick that question. He felt so stupid. 

He went outside to notice that Patrick took a cab to his place. He got in his car and head to Decay. He pulled up to see that Patrick's car was there. He walked in an as usual Rachel greated him. 

"Patrick's up in the meeting room. He seemed a little upset" Rachel informed him. 

"Yeah. That's probably do to me. Thanks Rach" Pete got in the elevator and pushed the 3nd floor. He opened the meeting room door to see Patrick sitting in one of the many chairs. 

"Hey" Pete said as he went to sit next to him. He set his Starbucks cup on the table and looked at his "husband."

"Hey" Patrick quietly said as he was looking down at his hands. 

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just getting jealous about you and Shane" 

"It's fine. I understand. To be honest I was jealous when I saw you with Meagan" Patrick grabbed his Starbucks cup and took a sip. 

"Yeah" Pete awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Did you have sex with her?" Patrick said in a quiet voice. 

Pete was debating on tell him the truth. "Yeah" after he said it he knew he was gonna regret it. Patrick looked at him with this look. It was filled with anger and sadness and jealousy. 

"Wow. Shows who's the unfaithful one in our marriage" 

"You got to be fucking kidding me right now" Pete said looking at him with disbelief. "You're the one who's dating another man while we're still married to me. You were unfaithful. I mean you guys most likely had sex before me and Meagan did. So-"

"Shane and I never had sex" Pete got quiet as soon as he heard Patrick's words. 

"What?" 

"We never had sex. I mean it doesn't even feel right kissing him I'm sure it won't feel right having sex with him. At first I didn't want to cause I was doing the drugs at the time, but then I realized it was because of you. I can't be with someone without imagining you" 

"I was thinking of you when I was with Meagan" Pete started laughing lightly as he remembered the embarrassing moment. "I actually said your name at the end. I use to love fucking chick, but then you came along" 

Pete looked down at his hands. He missed wearing his wedding ring. He missed seeing Patrick's finger with a ring more. 

"You had to change my point of view on everything. You made me realize what love is. I knew how guilty it feels when you cheat on someone you love. How it feels to miss someone's touch or their kiss so much. I know how it feels to lose someone you love and fear that they won't come back" 

"I don't think I need to wait a w-" Patrick was interrupted by a knock on the door and it opening. 

"Pete, the music video director is here" Rachel said. She looked between the two and knew she interrupted something. She just let herself out. 

"Greg. Nice to see you" Pete said standing up and shaking his hand. 

"You too, Pete. And you must be the incredible Patrick Stump-Wentz" 

"Yes. Great to meet you" Patrick shook his hand and then Greg took a seat. 

"So what's the whole concept you have in mind for the music video" Greg pulled out a notebook and pen, ready to right down all the ideas. 

"Well I wanted to have it in a diner and it would be fairly packed and I would be sitting alone. Then I would need three older lady's, some cheerleaders, glitter, a telephone box, and a TV" 

"Okay so I'm guessing you want lots of cut aways" 

"Yes" Greg sorta got the hint that Patrick didn't want to tell his whole idea in front of Pete. So he just nodded his head. 

"Alright so I'll call you when I find everything we need and when we'll start filming" Greg said standing. 

"Great. It was lovely to meet you" Patrick shook his hand again and Pete just sat and watch. 

Greg let himself out and Pete and Patrick just sat there. "What were you gonna say earlier?" Pete asked. 

"Nothing. I'm gonna go record" Patrick stood up and bent down to kiss Pete's lips. He was about to walk to the door, but Pete stood up and pulled him back. Pete kissed Patrick more harder and placed his hands on Patrick's waist. 

Patrick put one hand in Pete's hair and another on the back of Pete's neck, pulling him closer. Pete soon went to bite and kiss at Patrick's neck. Patrick just left his hand in Pete's black hair. "What were you gonna say earlier?" 

"I don't need a week" Patrick whispered. Pete pulled away and look at Patrick to be sure he was being serious. 

"You don't?" Patrick shook his head.

"I just said I needed a week cause I was scared. I was scared to give you my heart again. I also didn't was to break up with Shane. He's really a nice guy" Patrick explained. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you again. I swear, Trick. I won't" Patrick nodded his head and rested it on Pete's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to Petes heartbeat. "So you're gonna be my husband again" 

"Yeah. Just give me a day or two to break up with Shane" Pete nodded his head understanding. He knew how Patrick can be. He never liked hurting people. Well except for Jason. 

"I'm gonna head to the studio. Just got some idea for the song we're working on" Patrick said pulling out of the somewhat hug. 

"Alright. I'll probably head down soon" Pete said grabbing his cup. 

"Alright. See ya later" Patrick said before kissing Pete softly. He walked out and Pete just sat down again. He could do this. He can wait two more days. 

Pete sighed and grabbed HS now empty Starbucks cup and headed to the elevator. He went to the 2nd floor and went to studio 3. 

He notice Patrick was in the recording booth. "Perfect timing. Patrick's about to sing the final song for the album" Shane said. 

"He didn't take no notebook so I think he's gonna wing it" Bill said from his seat. 

Pete nodded and crossed his arms and watched Patrick do his magic. 

This space is not my home  
This head you drowning is not my home  
Made it out and cut it out  
Take things slow as we may bruise   
To reach our unpredictable pass

Your heart, your heart understand mine  
Found in forbidden nights  
Sharpest loud and place is quiet  
Know the promises we make  
Guard now and never again

My mouth your lips  
Your hands my hips  
Hard time right now  
Will set free  
And relieves us  
Of our misery

Secrets lie in our way  
Your kiss tastes better outside the light of day  
Know you're sure to scratch your back  
Break my knuckles feel them crack  
I reveal nothing, both played fate  
Pretend not to worry our hearts your hearts  
That sting

Hard to believe  
You could cause me harm  
This could cause me harm  
Hard to believe  
You could cause me harm  
This could cause me harm

The whole time Patrick was staring at Pete. Shane would be looking at his boyfriend and than to Pete. It looked like he was thinking. Pete was pretty sure he knew what. Maybe this was Patrick's way of warning Shane that they were gonna break up soon. 

Patrick walked out the booth and smiled. The smile Pete knows from the back of his hand. The one that he saw all through their first date, after their first time making love, the moment after they said I do, and when he saw baby Alex. It was the face of happiness and accomplishment. 

Pete went and wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist, burying his face into the crook of Patrick's neck. Patrick still had the smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Petes neck.

"I'm proud of you" Pete said against Patrick's soft skin. 

"I love you" Patrick whispered into Pete's ear. Pete hated how it was still some sorta big secret. 

"I love you too. Always" Pete went and kissed the corner of Patrick's lips. 

Shane watched the two slightly pissed off. He knew slightly what was going on. He's been waiting for it. For Patrick to finally kick him to the curb and go back to his husband. 

The two broke the hug and Patrick turned and went to hug Bill. Patrick then went and awkwardly hugged Shane. 

Pete went and walked over the the keyboard. He started playing random stuff on it. Patrick walked over and stood next to him. He watched as Pete played the little tone. 

"That was really good" 

"Thanks. Randomly just came to my head" Pete said looking slightly embarrassed. 

"It truly is good, Peter. I would never lie to you" Patrick said putting a hand on top of Pete's.

"Tell him" Pete breathed out like if they were his dying words. 

"Not now Pete. This isn't the right moment" Patrick responded. 

"Was it the right moment when you broke up with Jason?" 

"Peter, don't you dare start. That was all you" Bill and Shane were watching the two argue quietly. "You told me to answer the phone. If anything you got off on the fact that Jason was listening to us" 

"You know what. I kinda did. Remind me to do a sex tape of us" Pete said sarcastically. 

"You would be stupid to do that. The photos of us got leaked cause of you. So its techni-" Pete cut him off kissing him. Shane watched with sad eyes. It hurt more than he prepared for. 

Patrick broke the kiss and quickly turned to look at his boyfriend. Well ex boyfriend now. "Shane I can explain" 

"You don't have to. I understand. You guys love each other. I mean you guys still acted like husbands even before we went out" Shane said.

"But still I feel bad" 

"Don't. I get that you were scared to admit that you still loved him. You started to go out with me in hopes that your heart would stop belonging to him" 

"I should of told you soon, but you know how I can be. I'm sorry" Patrick went and hugged Shane. 

This wasn't what Patrick excepted to happen in only two days in the week goal, but he's sorta glad it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So finally Patrick broke up with Shane. He also finish the album which is good. BTW the song used is Head Is Not My Home by Ms Mr. So next chapter will have many guests so be ready.


End file.
